


GIGA SHARK ATTACK

by LakeCake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Jongin and Yixing trying to have fun, Junmyeon and Chanyeol and explosions, Kyungsoo and Sehun on vacation, M/M, Mentions of blood and gore, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Starring:CBX as marine biologists, annotated by an exasperated editor, mentions of drug use, there is a shark, trashmovieAU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeCake/pseuds/LakeCake
Summary: Are you ready for the next trash movie sensation? After the likes of "Sharknado" and "Three headed Shark Attack" drew people into the theaters, SM Entertainment presents the newest addition to the genre starring their very own boygroup EXO.Join the dashing crew on the quest to save the city from a ravenous shark all the while dealing with grief, confusion and just the right amount of feelings.





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to everyone who found their way here!  
> If you clicked on this story you're probably a fan of trash horror, EXO or both. Or something else.  
> Whatever it may be I hope you have a fun time reading this story!  
> This little idea had been bugging me for a while and I'm glad I finally got around to writing it. As you can see the format is a little experimental but I liked the idea of writing a movie themed story in screenplay. It's divided into four chapters and I'll be updating once a week. Everything is written and edited already so there should be no delays (I hope so at least ^^').
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is NOT meant to be taken seriously and the characters pictured are in not to be mistaken for the real EXO members and Lee Sooman. I do not claim that they are anything like this in real life and I don't mean to offend anyone by depicting their fav as mean or dumb, it's just the nature of this story.  
> I don't make any profit with this, it wrote it because I enjoy writing crazy stuff starring gigantic sharks.
> 
> Also a big shoutout to my lovely beta Bonno who stuck with me and made this story a lot less confusing. Love you, BRO!
> 
> A few quick explanations what the different kinds of formatting mean:
> 
> CHARACTER TALKING  
> (what they're doing while talking)  
> The dialogue.
> 
> Then they do something.
> 
> And of course there are the editor's notes written in italics.
> 
> I'll be handing off the end of chapter notes to "Dave" himself so don't miss the extra amount of sass and banter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!  
> And of course feedback is always appreciated!  
> Lake

**GIGA SHARK ATTACK**

**A SHITTY SCREENPLAY**

by

****

LEE “DAVE” SOOMAN

  
  


**SCENE 1: 10:20 am, 1,5 km away from the coast of San Diego**

****

Three marine biologists stand on the deck of a boat, they look at the ocean together. The sky is overcast in the late morning and all three of them frown at the calm surface.

****

MINSEOK

(leaning against the rail)

Do you really think we're going to find an answer out here?

****

JONGDAE

(beside MINSEOK)

I don't know, but it's our best shot I guess. We have to check if something weird happened that caused all the trackers to malfunction.

****

MINSEOK

I have a bad feeling about this.

****

BAEKHYUN

(walking up to MINSEOK and patting him on the shoulder)

No need to get your panties in a twist, Obi-Wan. Nothing bad's gonna happen. It was probably the battery or something like that.

****

JONGDAE

Why would they all break at the same time? Some of them were years older than others so it doesn't make sense.

****

BAEKHYUN

How would I know? But driving out here and looking at the water isn't going to tell us what happened. Probably.

****

The wind picks up, MINSEOK turns his back to the sea and looks at his two companions. BAEKHYUN and JONGDAE turn their heads and lean on the rail with their arms crossed.

****

BAEKHYUN

We're not going to find anything out here, Jongdae. There's no use in wasting our time here if we could get to work on our project instead.

****

JONGDAE

Are you not suspicious that all the trackers just vanished overnight. The shark research is the biggest deal at the institute and the government is going to cut our funds if we don't have enough data to research on. Don't you get it?

****

BAEKHYUN

I get it, Dae, but what are we going to find out in the middle of the ocean. You wanna take a dive and search for the trackers yourself?

****

MINSEOK

(steps between JONGDAE and BAEKHYUN)

Fighting won't get back the trackers. We have to find out what happened but us yelling at each other isn't going to bring them back.

****

BAEKHYUN huffs and walks into the cabin to take over the wheel again. MINSEOK and JONGDAE share a concerned look.

****

MINSEOK

Do you really think this will help us get the data?

****

JONGDAE

I don't know. It's worth a try. I mean, something happened that either destroyed all the trackers or killed a whole bunch of sharks.

****

MINSEOK

You think something exterminated the entire shark population near the coast overnight?

****

JONGDAE

(shakes his head)

I don't know.

****

BAEKHYUN

(yelling from the inside)

Guys, we've got a signal. You need to see this.

****

MINSEOK and JONGDAE rush to BAEKHYUN and they all look at the screen showing the tracker signals.

****

BAEKHYUN

This is fucking crazy, look at this.

****

BAEKHYUN points at the collection of dots moving towards them on the screen.

****

BAEKHYUN

They are all moving together. I don't understand, how is this even possible?

****

JONGDAE

(leaning forward to look at the screen)

What the- this can't be real, there's no way. They have never collected in groups larger than three or four individuals.

****

MINSEOK

It seems like they are. All 24 that had been missing are together and swimming toward us.

****

BAEKHYUN

Why would they group up like that? There have been no records of fish swarms by the coast. This is insane.

****

MINSEOK

(looking up and at the other two men)

What shall we do now? Do you think they're going to come closer or shall we had back and look if there was anything that could have made them gather like that.

****

JONGDAE

We should stay and wait. Look, they're still moving in our direction, so I'd say we shut off the engine and wait. Maybe we can see them, it's not like their deep divers or anything.

****

BAEKHYUN nods and turns off the boat. The three men stare at the dots moving closer and closer. MINSEOK frowns at the screen.

****

MINSEOK

Maybe we should head back. This all seems odd and I really don't want to be out here.

****

BAEKHYUN

But this is our chance, Minnie. We can find out what happened and maybe even observe their behaviour. I've never read about Great White sharks grouping up like this, so we could be making groundbreaking discoveries today.

****

JONGDAE

Isn't this why you became a marine biologist? To explore the depths of the ocean and learn all about its inhabitants.

****

MINSEOK

(takes a step back from the screen)

I just, something isn't right about this. I don't know, I got this feeling that something terrible is going to happen if we don't head back.

****

BAEKHYUN

It's gonna be fine, Minnie. This is gonna skyrocket our careers!

****

JONGDAE looks at the screen and his eyes widen.

****

JONGDAE

What was the fastest speed that we've ever recorded for them?

****

BAEKHYUN

40kmh. Why are you asking?

****

JONGDAE

Because the signals are moving at around 75kmh right now.

****

MINSEOK and BAEKHYUN freeze and look at JONGDAE with disbelief.

****

MINSEOK

Now's not the time for dumb jokes.

****

JONGDAE

It's not a joke, look for yourself.

****

MINSEOK steps towards the screen and studies the moving dots.

****

MINSEOK

Start the engine, we're getting out of here.

****

BAEKHYUN

What do you mean, this is fantastic. We can take the world stage with this data.

****

MINSEOK

We have to get out of here. This can't be Great Whites, something is wrong and I don't think whatever this is will be friendly.

****

JONGDAE

Maybe he's right. We have enough data to show to the board and we can operate better with a larger team.

****

BAEKHYUN

You too, Jongdae? C'mon this is the chance of our lives.

****

JONGDAE

Weren't you the one complaining about coming here in the first place?

****

BAEKHYUN

Alright, Dae, I salute you for forcing us to come here, you were right. And now that we're here you wanna turn around and leave? This could be the turning point for us.

****

MINSEOK

Maybe, but it could also cost us our lives.

****

BAEKHYUN

Fine, do whatever you want to but don't come crying to me if you wasted the opportunity to become the next Cousteau.

****

BAEKHYUN leaves for the deck in a hurry. JONGDAE starts the engine and begins to drive back to the coast.

****

JONGDAE

I get why you're a little nervous but don't you think you're overreacting? You really spooked Baek.

****

MINSEOK

(staring down at the screen)

I just got this feeling that something is going to happen. I'll talk to him.

****

MINSEOK leaves JONGDAE and walks towards BAEKHYUN who is standing by the railing and stares at the water.

****

MINSEOK

Hey.

****

BAEKHYUN

What do you want now?

****

MINSEOK

I get that you are upset but please trust me on this. I don't want to risk our lives for some maybe relevant data.

****

BAEKHYUN

We're not risking our lives any more than we do everyday. Why are you so scared all of sudden? We've done this hundreds of times and nothing has ever gone wrong.

****

MINSEOK

Except for that one time you almost went overboard into a swarm of sharks in a feeding frenzy.

****

BAEKHYUN

I told you that it was all calculated.

****

MINSEOK

Calculated my ass, Baek, you almost freaking died. So bare with me if I'm a little on edge at times. I just, don't want any of us to get hurt.

****

BAEKHYUN

Both Jongdae and me are grown men and we can take care of ourselves even if it doesn't seem that way sometimes.

****

MINSEOK

I know but I can't help but worry.

****

MINSEOK turns away from BAEKHYUN and looks towards the back of the boat.

****

MINSEOK

(looking behind BAEKHYUN)

What is this?

****

BAEKHYUN

What is what?

****

MINSEOK points towards a fin breaking the surface in the distance.

****

BAEKHYUN

Holy shit.

****

MINSEOK

It's gonna be at least seven or eight meters long.

****

BAEKHYUN

No, this is way bigger. What the fuck is this?

****

SHOT SHOWING A GIANT SHARK, EYES GLOWING BLACK AS IT OPENS ITS JAW AND SHOWS OFF ITS GIANT WHITE TEETH. IT PREPARES TO ATTACK THE BOAT.

****

_It’s best you leave the cinematography to the director. This transition feels a little too rushed._

****

BAEKHYUN

(yelling)

Dae, we gotta go faster. There is a shark or something chasing us.

****

JONGDAE

(yelling back)

I'm doing what I can but this is maximum speed.

****

BAEKHYUN

(yelling back)

This fucking thing is going to eat us if we don't hurry up.

****

GIGA SHARK GETS CLOSER, NOSE ABOVE THE WATER AS ITS EYES FIX BAEKHYUN AND MINSEOK. IT’S ABOUT 150 METERS AWAY FROM  THE BOAT.

****

MINSEOK

We're all gonna die.

****

BAEKHYUN

(grabbing MINSEOk by the shoulders)

No, we're not. We're gonna get out of here and back to the coast, alright? You can't freak out now, Minnie.

****

MINSEOK

I...ok. Let's go inside and see how Jongdae is doing.

****

BAEKHYUN and MINSEOK step inside and flank JONGDAE who stands at the steering wheel. All three are tense as the dots on the screen catch up to them.

****

JONGDAE

(in front of the steering wheel)

What is this thing? It's like right out of one of these shitty movies.

****

MINSEOK

Jongdae now is not the time for dumb jokes!

****

JONGDAE

I believe you said so already.

****

BAEKHYUN stares at the screen and gasps.

****

BAEKHYUN

Guys do you know what this means?

****

JONGDAE

What?

****

BAEKHYUN

This giant whatever thing ate all the Great Whites in the area. And it ate the tracker's too. That's why all of them are in one place.

****

MINSEOK

This makes sense. But what creature could hunt over twenty adult sharks in one night? This is crazy.

****

JONGDAE

And how did all the trackers survive this?

****

BAEKHYUN

They're MacGuffin trackers, pretty sturdy and long-living.

****

JONGDAE

One could think you're trying to strike a brand deal.

****

_Don't make the characters too self-aware. It will make the movie less credible. Or is this supposed to be the trashy kind of movie?_

****

MINSEOK

(standing in front of the screen, hands pressed on the edge of it)

It's almost here. Hurry!

****

JONGDAE

I'm trying, but we can't go any faster.

****

BAEKHYUN

I wanna go out and take some pictures of this thing.

****

BAEKHYUN grabs a camera and leaves MINSEOK and JONGDAE.

****

MINSEOK

(yelling)

Baekhyun, this is the worst idea you've ever had. Get back inside or this thing is gonna take a giant chomp on you.

****

JONGDAE

Jesus, I've never seen you this worked up, Min.

****

MINSEOK

There is a huge fucking shark on our asses who wants us as second breakfast. I have every right to lose my shit right now.

****

JONGDAE

Yeah, you do. Still, angry you is pretty cute.

****

MINSEOK

Not now, Jongdae.

****

BAEKHYUN runs back inside with a bright grin on his face.

****

BAEKHYUN

(waving the camera beside his face)

I got this baby on camera.

****

MINSEOK

Thank fuck, I wouldn't want to fish your limbs out of the water to put them in your casket.

****

BAEKHYUN

I thought you were past that emo-phase, Minnie. Anyways, look at this.

****

BAEKHYUN shows Minseok the shaky picture on the camera screen. The shark is dark grey with black eyes and yellow teeth. MINSEOK shudders when he sees the giant teeth in relation to the waves caused by its fin.

****

BAEKHYUN

It's gotta be 30 meters at least, judging from the jaw size.

****

JONGDAE

Wow, thanks Baek, now I at least know how big the shark was that ate me.

****

MINSEOK

How far away was it from the boat? Did it slow down?

****

BAEKHYUN

It wasn't far and it didn't seem to like the flash of the camera. Didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

****

ANOTHER SHOT OF THE GIGA SHARK APPROACHING THE BOAT. IT CLOSES ITS MOUTH AND GOES FOR A HEADBUTT INSTEAD.

****

The boat shakes and BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE and MINSEOK hold onto the walls to not fall. The engine stutters before giving up and the boat slows down.

****

JONGDAE

(staggering away from the wheel and into BAEKHYUN)

Oh fuck, no, no way.

****

BAEKHYUN

It killed the engine, and now we're stuck out here.

****

MINSEOK

It's toying with us.

****

JONGDAE

I don't want to die like this.

****

BAEKHYUN

(arms around JONGDAE)

Me neither. I'm still young and there's so much I wanna do in my life.

****

MINSEOK

We're all too young to die.

****

All three huddle together and wait for the shark to sink the boat and eat them.

****

**Fade out of the picture and onto the next scene.**

****

**SCENE 2: 11:30 am, on a yacht 500m away from the coast of San Diego**

****

KYUNGSOO lies on a sun lounger on the deck of a yacht. He had fallen asleep some time ago and but didn't catch a sunburn because the sun wasn't shining.

****

SEHUN

Kyungsoo, get up man. I wanna drive around a bit and maybe see some chicks on the 'Bikini Girls drink Champagne and swim' boat tour. I know where they're gonna be when they take a dive.

****

_'Bikini Girls drink Champagne and swim'? I’m not sure whether this is a good idea._

****

KYUNGSOO wakes up and looks around in confusion.

****

KYUNGSOO

What- where am I?

****

SEHUN

C'mon dude, I wanna see this.

****

KYUNGSOO

What the fuck are you talking about?

****

SEHUN

Oh, I forgot how cranky you get when I wake you up. Sorry to interrupt your nap grandpa but I wanna go see something.

****

KYUNGSOO

(sitting up)

Why are we on a boat? And where the fuck are we?

****

SEHUN

Dude, did the sun fry your brain? We're on Mr. Lee's yacht so you can have a bit of a break after everything that's been going on.

****

KYUNGSOO

And where are we?

****

SEHUN

Near San Diego. I thought it would be a great trip for just the two of us.

****

KYUNGSOO

But why are you here? I don't even like you.

****

SEHUN

Awww, likewise.

****

KYUNGSOO

And why don't I remember anything about this trip or what happened before?

****

SEHUN

Y'know that your brain sometimes forgets stuff you can't deal with.

****

KYUNGSOO

So my brain hates spending time with you even more than I do. Interesting.

****

SEHUN

Rude.

****

SEHUN looks away for a second with a forced smile.

****

KYUNGSOO gets up and walks towards the front of the boat. He can't see the coast line but stares off anyways.

****

SEHUN

Alright, hold on tight, I'm gonna drive us over to where the interesting stuff is.

****

SEHUN steps inside and the boat starts moving after a few moments.

****

KYUNGSOO

(shaking his head)

I don't even know. This is crazy. This can't be...

****

KYUNGSOO follows after SEHUN.

****

KYUNGSOO

Why are we here?

****

SEHUN

I told you, so you can take a break.

****

KYUNGSOO

A break from what? And why don't I get to take a break alone?

****

SEHUN

Listen Kyungsoo, everybody's worried about you after the incident so I wanted to go with you and make sure you don't do stupid things.

****

KYUNGSOO

Thanks, but I'd rather be alone after whatever incident you're talking about.

****

SEHUN

Alright, alright, how about you go back to sunbathing or take a nap while I drive us somewhere nicer?

****

KYUNGSOO

Only if you tell me what this ominous incident was.

****

SEHUN

Are you sure? I mean, I can but I don't want you to relapse or something.

****

KYUNGSOO

Just tell me.

****

SEHUN

Y'know it's the, lawn mower incident.

****

KYUNGSOO

(eyebrows raised)

Lawn mower incident?

****

SEHUN

It's...difficult to talk about, I'm sorry.

****

SEHUN puts a hand over his mouth and takes a deep breath.

****

KYUNGSOO

Christ, since when are you so damn whiny?

****

SEHUN

But Kyungsoo, it was terrible. There was blood everywhere and you wouldn't talk to anyone for a week. We're worried about you.

****

KYUNGSOO

I have no idea what you're talking about. Like, did someone get hurt by a lawn mower. Is that it?

****

SEHUN

Kyungsoo...I'm so sorry.

****

KYUNGSOO

About what?

****

SEHUN

About your brother. He had a terrible accident with the lawn mower and you were the one to find him and you freaked out and then wouldn't say anything.

****

KYUNGSOO

Sehun, I don't have a brother. What the fuck is going on here?

****

SEHUN

Yeah, you don't, not anymore.

****

SEHUN tries to pull KYUNGSOO into a hug but KYUNGSOO pushes him away. SEHUN looks at him for a beat before he turns towards the steering wheel to compose himself.

****

SEHUN

(voice still wavering)

We'll be there in like 5 minutes or so. Do whatever you want to.

****

KYUNGSOO

When will we head back to the city. I'm starving.

****

Crackling erupts from the radio set. A tinny voice is disrupted by static.

****

VOICE ON THE RADIO

Hello? Is there anybody? We need help. Our boat sunk and my friend is hurt. Our coordinates are 32°40'11.7"N 117°15'14.9"W. I repeat: 32°40'11.7"N 117°15'14.9"W, over.

****

SEHUN

That's not far away. We should go help them.

****

KYUNGSOO

Yeah. Let me try to reach them via radio.

****

KYUNGSOO grabs the radio micro and tweaks the setting a bit.

****

KYUNGSOO

Hello, are you there?

****

VOICE ON THE RADIO

Yes, yes we can hear you. Oh, thank god.

****

KYUNGSOO

We're on our way to pick you up. We'll be there in a few minutes.

****

SEHUN

15 at most.

****

VOICE ON THE RADIO

Thank you, oh god thank you. We're on our life raft and one of my friends is unconscious right now. Hit his head when it hit the boat.

****

KYUNGSOO

Alright, we're on our way so uh, stay put and we'll be there in a bit.

****

KYUNGSOO puts down the microphone.

****

SEHUN

Very smooth, Soo.

****

KYUNGSOO

Shut it. And don't call me Soo, that's not my name.

****

SEHUN

Yeah, yeah whatever.

****

KYUNGSOO

I'll get the first aid kit.

****

KYUNGSOO leaves for his cabin to get it.

****

**Cut to the rescue island all alone in the ocean.**

****

**SCENE 3: 11:45 am, 1,5 km from the coast of San Diego**

****

BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE and MINSEOK are on the bright orange life raft. JONGDAE is currently unconscious, his head lying in MINSEOK'S lap while BAEKHYUN grips the radio headset tighter as he looks at JONGDAE.

****

BAEKHYUN

Is he still bleeding?

****

MINSEOK

No, it stopped but I don't want to move him too much.

****

MINSEOK dabs the piece of clothing against JONGDAE's forehead. It's red but there is no new blood coming out of the laceration.

****

MINSEOK

He'll be fine. It looks worse than it is. We just need to get him to the hospital as soon as we can.

****

BAEKHYUN

First we gotta make it out of here alive.

****

MINSEOK

They should be here any moment. Did they say anything else over the radio?

****

BAEKHYUN

No, the guy just asked how bad the injury was and how many people we were.

****

MINSEOK

Maybe try to reach them again. Tell them what's up.

****

BAEKHYUN

I don't know what that's gonna do. They're on their way already.

****

MINSEOK studies JONGDAE's face and dabs the cloth on his forehead again. BAEKHYUN looks out for their rescuers. A streamlined yacht appears on the horizon and moves towards them.

****

BAEKHYUN

It's them. Minnie, they're almost here.

****

MINSEOK looks in the direction of the boat and he sacks into himself. He cradles JONGDAE closer and smiles a little.

****

MINSEOK

I didn't think we'd make it out of this alive.

****

BAEKHYUN

(sighing)

Me neither. I don't understand why the shark just rammed our boat and then left. Why didn't it attack us?

****

MINSEOK

I don't know but I'm glad that it didn't.

****

BAEKHYUN waves at the approaching boat as it comes closer. The yacht stops a few meters away from them and SEHUN throws a rope to their life raft. After a few minutes of tugging and climbing all three men are on board of the yacht.

****

_How did they do that? Is there a ladder? What about the unconscious guy. Did they just tie him up and pull him up or what?_

****

KYUNGSOO

We should lie him down and have a look at his head. I've got the first aid kit ready.

****

KYUNGSOO gestures towards JONGDAE. MINSEOK and BAEKHYUN nod.

****

MINSEOK

Yeah, sure.

****

KYUNGSOO

I'll take his legs, you take his shoulders. I set up some blankets on the sun lounge.

****

MINSEOK

(picking up JONGDAE)

Alright. Thank you for all of this.

****

KYUNGSOO

(carrying JONGDAE)

No need to thank me. We haven't done much yet.

****

SEHUN and BAEKHYUN watch as the two men transport JONGDAE to the deck and tend to him.

****

SEHUN

(turns towards BAEKHYUN)

So, what brought you out here that made your boat sink in the middle of nowhere?

****

BAEKHYUN

We're marine biologists and when we got to work this morning all of our tracker signals were gone. So we wanted to find out and headed to where the last signals came from.

****

SEHUN

(shrugs)

Sounds rough.

****

BAEKHYUN

You tell me. Turns out that some giant shark thing ate all of the Great White Sharks in the area and ingested the trackers. It came for us and sunk our boat.

****

SEHUN

Just like that? Man, how big was this thing?

****

BAEKHYUN

30 meters at least. I took some pictures but my camera sunk with the boat. It rammed into us and killed the engine. Punched a hole into it and then left.

****

SEHUN

Weird.

****

BAEKHYUN

Yeah…

****

SEHUN and BAEKHYUN look towards MINSEOK, KYUNGSOO and JONGDAE. JONGDAE is propped up on the sun lounge while MINSEOK fiddles a bandage around his head.

****

SEHUN

I gotta get back to the wheel. Wouldn't want us to go off course.

****

BAEKHYUN

Alright.

****

SEHUN moves inside and the yacht starts moving. It's much faster than the research boat. BAEKHYUN joins MINSEOK and the other two on the sun deck.

****

BAEKHYUN

How is he doing?

****

MINSEOK

(looking up at BAEKHYUN)

Better now. He's still out but he should wake up in a bit.

****

JONGDAE groans and his eyes flutter open. He turns his head and spots BAEKHYUN and MINSEOK.

****

JONGDAE

Hi.

****

BAEKHYUN

You're awake.

****

BAEKHYUN moves closer and hugs JONGDAE.

****

JONGDAE

(smiling slightly)

Easy there.

****

MINSEOK

Don't move too much, you bumped your head pretty hard out there.

****

JONGDAE

Did I? Oh, yeah I remember. This can't be real though.

****

BAEKHYUN

You mean that a giant shark rammed us and sunk our boat. And we all thought we'd be his snacks?

****

JONGDAE stares at BAEKHYUN for a beat before closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

****

JONGDAE

This is real?

****

MINSEOK

Yeah, it is. And you really scared us.

****

JONGDAE

Sorry, didn't mean to.

****

KYUNGSOO looks at the three men and leaves without drawing attention to himself.

****

MINSEOK

What are we going to do now?

****

JONGDAE

(sitting up)

Get to the coast and to our institute first. We need to look at the data and see if there's anything we can do with it.

****

BAEKHYUN

You think the board is gonna believe us if we tell them that we were attacked by a giant mutant-shark? We don't have the pictures anymore.

****

MINSEOK

I doubt it. But our boat sunk so they can't just tell us we imagined things.

****

JONGDAE

I don't know if they'll hear us out. And if we go to them and tell them the boat is gone we might end up in more trouble.

****

MINSEOK

But we have to do something about this giant shark. It's only a matter of time until it starts killing people.

****

BAEKHYUN

We gotta take it into our own hands.

****

MINSEOK

Are you serious, Baek? We almost died, Jongdae needs to go to the hospital and there's no way we can deal with this on our own.

****

JONGDAE

We don't have a choice.

****

MINSEOK

(angry)

Of course we have, we can tell people and let them get rid of the problem without getting into any more danger.

****

BAEKHYUN

So you want other people to put their lives at risk just so we three will live happily ever after.

****

MINSEOK

No, that's not what I said.

****

BAEKHYUN

But you mean it, don't you? You don't want us to go out and do something about this because your afraid we'll get hurt but we have to take this risk.

****

JONGDAE

Baekhyun-

****

MINSEOK gets up and leaves, JONGDAE and BAEKHYUN look after him for a moment.

****

JONGDAE

(putting a hand on BAEKHYUN’s shoulder)

He's just worried, cut him some slack.

****

BAEKHYUN

I won't let him get in the way of us getting rid of this shark.

****

JONGDAE

Baekhyun, I don't know how you want to do this but keep in mind that it's only us three. And I'm not in the condition to fight anything right now.

****

BAEKHYUN

(glaring at the ground)

I know. I just, can't sit still and wait until this thing makes its next move. We have to do something.

****

JONGDAE

We should go to the institute first and look at the data we have and try to make sense of this. Then we can plan our move.

****

BAEKHYUN

Yeah, I know, Dae.

****

BAEKHYUN sighs and leans against JONGDAE.

  


**SCENE 3.5: between 11:45 and 12:30, 1km away from the coast of San Diego**

****

_You can't just introduce weird half scenes. Scripts don’t work like that._

****

KYUNGSOO sits on the bed in his cabin, alone. They will arrive at the coast in a few minutes.

****

KYUNGSOO

I mean, this can't be. This is too fucking stupid to be real. You gotta be kidding me.

****

He stands up and paces back and forth, muttering to himself.

****

KYUNGSOO

There's gotta be some kind of other explanation. Calm down, Kyungsoo. There's no way you're stuck in a goddamn trash movie. This isn't real.

****

KYUNGSOO closes his eyes and counts to ten in his head before he opens them again.

****

KYUNGSOO

God damnit. Why did this happen to me?

****

KYUNGSOO sits down on the bed and buries his face in his hands.

****

KYUNGSOO

How do I get out of here? I mean, this gotta end somehow, right? Right?

****

KYUNGSOO heaves a deep sigh and falls back onto the mattress.

****

KYUNGSOO

Anyways, dying isn't an option. So I kinda sorta have to bear with the entire plot and try to not disturb it so everything happens like in the original movie. Doesn't sound too difficult, actually, just standing in the sidelines and letting my plot armor take all the hits.

****

_Smooth explanation of character motivation. NOT._

****

KYUNGSOO sits up again.

****

KYUNGSOO

This could be fun, if it weren't for all the unnecessary drama and nonsensical plot.

****

**Fade out**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAVE  
> So, what do you think about the first Act? You know I’m going for this cool surfer vibe with a side of shark if you know what I mean.  
> EDITOR  
> No, not really. But I did some line edits on the entire passage to make it more readable. Your characters are a little bland though, you gotta put some more work into them.  
> DAVE  
> If you says so. But I really like how Kyungsoo and Sehun interacted in the scene. The banter with undertones.  
> EDITOR  
> It was alright but too shallow to make them interesting.  
> DAVE  
> We’ll see about that once you’ve read the entire script. I told the members that they’re gonna have their own movie and they are excited.  
> EDITOR  
> Did you tell them that there are some, y’know more delicate scenes. I took a little peak and saw some stuff that they might object to.  
> DAVE  
> It won’t be problem. They’ll have to act out the script whether they personally like it or not.  
> EDITOR  
> Listen Lee, no offense but you have to make sure they’re on board with this before you sign them up. You can’t just spring this on them. Also, my name is not Frank and neither is yours Dave so I’d prefer if you addressed me with my real name.  
> DAVE  
> May I remind you that I am your superior so I would be a little careful about what you say, Frank. I choose a pen name so the movie will be interesting for a broader audience. I mean, it’s set in the US too.  
> FRANK  
> Yeah, but all of the characters are still obviously Korean. I don’t think this will work out the way you want it to. Also the cast is all male except for one single extra. Maybe diversify it a little bit.  
> DAVE  
> I hired you to edit my script, not question my business decisions, Frank.  
> FRANK  
> Alright, fine, I got the hint. I’m just wanted you to be aware of potential pitfalls.  
> DAVE  
> I am aware of that. Also, I demand that you call me by my pen name when referring to the script or the movie. This is a professional relationship and I expect you to treat it like one.
> 
> FRANK  
> (to himself)  
> This is off to a good start...


	2. Act 2, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> The plot is picking up and crazy things are bound to happen. This chapter's got some of my favourite moments and I had so much fun coming up with all of this. Especially some of the new characters were a blast!  
> And don't forget to read the Author's notes for some more insight coming from the one and only true author of this story: Lee "Dave" Sooman.  
> Feedback is appreciated as always and I hope all of you enjoy the second chapter!  
> Lake

**SCENE 4: 12:30 am, America’s Cup Harbor, San Diego**

****

BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE, KYUNGSOO, MINSEOK and SEHUN stand on the pier in front of the yacht. They are in the middle of the harbor, JONGDAE leaning heavily on MINSEOK while SEHUN talks to one of the officials.

****

HARBOR OFFICIAL

So you're saying their ship was sunk by a shark? And everybody needs to stay clear off the coasts until this thing is taken care of.

****

SEHUN

Yes.

****

BAEKHYUN

We're part of the university's marine life research group and got attacked out there. We don't know what it was but it was big and could come closer to the coast in search of food.

****

HARBOR OFFICIAL

Hmm, I'll give the coast guards a heads up but I don't think they'll evacuate the entire coastline just like that. Too many tourists.

****

BAEKHYUN

(stepping forward with balled fists)

But this is a matter of life and death! The thing ate a whole bunch of sharks in one night.

****

HARBOR OFFICIAL

(waving dismissively)

So, it's not going to be hungry for a while, lad.

****

BAEKHYUN sends the HARBOR OFFICIAL a death glare but MINSEOK holds him back by the shoulder.

****

MINSEOK

We appreciate your help but please believe us when we say that a lot is on the line.

****

HARBOR OFFICIAL

Of course, of course, who do you take me for.

****

The HARBOR OFFICIAL laughs and leaves the five men alone. They stare at each other for a moment before SEHUN pulls his phone from his pocket and dials a number.

****

SEHUN

Hey, Jongin, can I ask you for a favor? Yeah, I'm at the harbor right now and I need a ride to the marine life institute for five people. Help me out? Great, see you in ten.

****

MINSEOK

Someone's gonna come pick us up?

****

SEHUN

Yeah, Jongin, a friend of mine. He's got a huge truck so Jongdae can lie down if he wants to.

****

JONGDAE

Thanks, but I'd rather stay upright for now.

****

MINSEOK

You should lie down though. And get checked out at the ER. You may have a concussion.

****

JONGDAE

(with a forced smile)

Probably not, or I would be puking all over the place. I'm fine, Min.

****

BAEKHYUN

You're far from fine. But we can have the in house nurse have a look at you.

****

KYUNGSOO

Not to impose or anything, but if you've been out for like an hour you should definitely go see a doctor.

****

JONGDAE

I've had it worse.

****

KYUNGSOO and MINSEOK share a look but KYUNGSOO relents after a moment. JONGDAE is more awake and shuffles nervously as they wait for JONGIN to arrive.

****

LEAVE THE CAMERA ON THEM FOR LIKE 10 SECONDS BEFORE CUTTING TO THE NEXT SCENE. EMPHASIZE HOW NERVOUS AND WORRIED THEY ARE.

****

_ I told you to stop doing this.  _

********  
  


**SCENE 5: 12:40 am, Americas Cup Harbor, San Diego**

****

A rusty, big truck pulls up to the pier and a topless guy jumps out of the driver's cabin.

****

JONGIN

Sehun, you've made friends. I'm proud of you.

****

SEHUN

Cut it, Jongin, that's not why I called you here.

****

JONGIN

Always so mean, a shame. So who's the cutie you're on a trip with.

****

KYUNGSOO

(smirking)

Sehun, you gushed about me?

****

SEHUN

(blushing slightly)

No, I didn't, he's teasing. I just mentioned you when I told him I'd be here for a few days.

****

JONGIN

I wouldn't call it mention.

****

SEHUN tries to hit JONGIN.

****

SEHUN

Anyways, you're here to pick us up Jongin, right? For which we are eternally grateful but we gotta get going.

****

JONGIN

Alright, fine, but I call dibs on cutie.

****

JONGIN walks back to the truck and motions for the other men to follow him.

****

KYUNGSOO

You can't ‘call dibs’ on me.

****

MINSEOK, BAEKHYUN and JONGDAE pile onto the back while SEHUN, KYUNGSOO and JONGIN are squished in the driver's cabin.

****

JONGIN

Oh, yeah I hope you don't mind Yixing in the back. He's gotten hit pretty hard and I didn't want to leave him alone.

****

MINSEOK, BAEKHYUN and JONGDAE sit around a half sleeping man in bright pink boxers. He hasn't registered the other men yet.

****

SEHUN

I thought Yixing could take just about everything.

****

JONGIN

Thought so too, but he came over with some crazy stuff this morning. I passed but it seems pretty good.

****

YIXING turns on his side and starts mumbling incoherently.

****

JONGIN

So what have you been up to?

****

SEHUN

You know, the usual. Getting a tan, rescuing shipwrecked scientists and preparing to fight a mutant shark.

****

JONGIN

Wait what? Can you repeat that last part, I think I misheard it.

****

SEHUN

I said preparing to fight a mutant shark. I don't know how big it is but this one guy said it's at least 30 meters long.

****

JONGIN

What?

****

KYUNGSOO

(shrugging)

Yeah, I don't know either but they got wrecked by this thing and we picked them up from their life raft.

****

JONGIN

And now you're gonna fight this 30 meter shark, or what?

****

KYUNGSOO

Yeah.

****

JONGIN

But why?

****

KYUNGSOO

Because I'm the protagonist of this movie and I sorta have to.

****

_ “Dave”, fourth wall breaks don't work like this! You can't just go 'Oh, look how intelligent I am' and do something like this.  _

****

SEHUN and JONGIN stare at KYUNGSOO and then each other.

****

KYUNGSOO

Just kidding, it was a joke.

****

JONGIN

It's actually kind of funny. Took me a moment until I got it.

****

SEHUN

Bullshit, this was the worst joke I've ever heard.

****

KYUNGSOO

Have you heard yourself talk?

****

SEHUN

What's that supposed to mean?

****

KYUNGSOO

I think you know very well what I'm saying.

****

SEHUN

I think someone is still salty because I woke them from their nap.

****

JONGIN

Jeez, you're acting like a married couple.

****

SEHUN

Cut it, Jongin.

****

KYUNGSOO

Yeah, no one asked for your opinion.

****

JONGIN

Whatever.

****

TRACK SHOT OF THE CAR DRIVING THROUGH THE STREETS AND TO THE STATION. MINSEOK, JONGDAE AND BAEKHYUN SIT IN THE BACK AND TRY TO AVOID YIXING WHO IS STILL TOO HIGH TO CARE ABOUT ANYTHING. 

AN EXTRA FAR SHOT OF THE LANDSCAPE AS THE TRUCK PULLS UP IN THE DRIVEWAY OF THE RESEARCH INSTITUTE.

****

_ I told you to stop. This transition is awful. _

********  
  
  


**SCENE 6: 1:20 pm, Marine Life Research Station, San Diego**

****

The six men (BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE, JONGIN, KYUNGSOO, MINSEOK and SEHUN) leave the truck and go into the research station. No one else is there and they step into the marine biology laboratory.

****

SEHUN

(walking with his arms spread out)

Alright, we're here. What'cha wanna do now?

****

MINSEOK

Get someone to look at Jongdae and figure out a plan to stop this thing apparently.

****

JONGIN

Neat.

****

JONGIN inspects the aquarium holding a group of Synchiropus splendidus. BAEKHYUN takes JONGDAE to the infirmary, SEHUN and KYUNGSOO stand a few meters away from JONGIN and MINSEOK.

****

_ I don't get paid enough to warrant googling this. _

****

JONGIN

(pointing at the tiny fish)

What's that? They look really cute.

****

MINSEOK

These are mandarin dragonets. Pretty, aren't they.

****

JONGIN

Yeah.

****

JONGIN watches the fishes while MINSEOK moves towards another aquarium.

****

TRACK SHOT FOLLOWING HIM AND FILMING MINSEOK’S BACK AS HE STAND IN FRONT OF THE GLASS TANK.

****

__ _ What? _

MINSEOK

And this are they gobies.

****

JONGIN turns to him and steps beside MINSEOK.

****

JONGIN

They are so small.

****

MINSEOK

And their life span is really short. The others always tell me to not get attached to them but look at them. How could I not?

****

_ This entire part has added nothing to the plot of this movie. It's a waste of time. And the transition is so forced I wanna cry. _

****

JONGIN

(looking at the tank)

You three seem really close.

****

MINSEOK

(staring ahead)

We are, best friends. We have to, with how often we see each other.

****

JONGIN

I can imagine.

****

MINSEOK

(sighs)

I'm worried about their crazy idea of taking down this giant shark. I mean, I get it but that doesn't make it manageable for us.

****

KYUNGSOO walks towards them and stands beside MINSEOK.

****

KYUNGSOO

We better come up with something real good soon or this won't end well.

****

MINSEOK

You're on boat with this?

****

KYUNGSOO

Yeah, why not. This concerns everybody here so I might as well pull my weight.

****

MINSEOK

I appreciate it, really, but I don't think this raises our chances to win.

****

KYUNGSOO

Maybe, but we have to try.

****

MINSEOK

We can always leave it to the professionals and help in the background.

****

KYUNGSOO

You guys are the professionals when it comes to sharks.

****

MINSEOK

Shark research, not getting rid of them, you know we're not the kind of people who want to exterminate marine life. Gotta give BP a call for that.

****

_ No one is gonna get this reference. _

****

KYUNGSOO

Well, at least we'll know what we're up against and know its weaknesses.

****

MINSEOK

Maybe.

****

KYUNGSOO

What about you, Jongin? Are you up for some sharknenigans?

****

JONGIN

I don't know. You know I'm not that into fighting giant monsters that might eat me.

****

KYUNGSOO

Alright, that makes five people at least. We can work with that.

****

MINSEOK

So you're the self-appointed leader now.

****

KYUNGSOO

Considering who the other choices are I think it's best if I call the shots. Doesn't mean that you've got no say but we need someone to think straight in all of this.

****

JONGIN looks between MINSEOK and KYUNGSOO.

****

JONGIN

I think I gotta check on Yixing.

****

JONGIN leaves, looking behind him to see that neither MINSEOK nor KYUNGSOO noticed as they are still talking to each other.

****

KYUNGSOO

We should go see the others and start thinking about how to beat this thing.

****

MINSEOK

Alright, but I still think that we should leave the execution to other people.

****

KYUNGSOO

Where's the fun in that? Nothing is more invigorating than terror. It's the seasoning of life.

****

KYUNGSOO smiles brightly and MINSEOK turns away from him. They leave the fish tanks and join BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE and SEHUN.

********  
  
  


**SCENE 7: 1:30 pm, Marine life research station, San Diego**

****

BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE, KYUNGSOO, MINSEOK and SEHUN sit around a table. JONGDAE's head is bandaged and the mood is tense. A notebook sits in front of BAEKHYUN and he checks the research data.

****

KYUNGSOO

So what's the plan?

****

JONGDAE

We need to find out where this thing came from and how put it back there.

****

SEHUN

And how do we do that? I mean, this thing is huge so we gotta have a damn good plan.

****

BAEKHYUN

I'm checking recent tracker data and look for a correlation between shark behaviour and any kind of incident that could have caused this beast's escape or awakening or whatever.

****

KYUNGSOO

Wasn't there an earthquake the other day?

****

BAEKHYUN

Yes, that's what I've been thinking, too. The epicenter was about 450km away from the coast. In a depth of 3,5km underwater. It was pretty strong but the sensors can't pick up how strong exactly.

****

_ “Dave”, do your research properly and if you want to be oh so specific be consistent about it. I smell bullshit. _

****

KYUNGSOO

So this could have set off whatever this thing was.

****

MINSEOK

Could be, but the question of what this shark actually is still remains. The only explanation would be that it is a descendant of a shark that went extinct over 12 000 years ago.

****

BAEKHYUN

Still, the Megalodon would be the best bet. Even if this thing is bigger than a Megalodon should. By a large margin.

****

KYUNGSOO

But whatever this is, it can be killed like other animals can so we should just focus on that for now. You can still research it all you want when it's done for.

****

MINSEOK

It's not that easy, we have no clue of how to attract it or what its behaviour really is.

****

KYUNGSOO

It's a potentially ancient shark that has been set free by an earthquake a few days ago. Take a wild guess what it’s up to.

****

SEHUN

I bet it's hungry. By the way, do you have like a cafeteria here or do we have to get food in town?

****

JONGDAE

You gotta get takeout. There not much up here, unless you wanna try some genetically modified mackerels.

****

SEHUN

No thanks, I'll stick to a burger. Anyone else want something?

****

BAEKHYUN

(looking around the table)

A burger for everyone should be fine, any objections?

****

KYUNGSOO

Alright, lunch break it is. We'll be back in a bit and then we can talk about manslaughter and whatnot over some greasy fast food. Sound good?

****

BAEKHYUN and JONGDAE nod while MINSEOK still looks sceptical.

****

SEHUN

Alright, Jongin will drive us down in a minute. Shouldn't take too long.

****

BAEKHYUN

Tracy's Burger Shack is like 15 minutes away.

****

SEHUN

Great, we'll be back in like half an hour something.

****

SEHUN and KYUNGSOO wave and leave the room.

****

JONGDAE

Am I the only one that thinks something is fishy about this Kyungsoo guy?

****

BAEKHYUN

(shrugs)

He seems alright. Maybe a little too on point but as long as he helps us kill this thing.

****

JONGDAE

We should keep an eye on him.

****

MINSEOK

You think they'll bail on us?

****

BAEKHYUN

What do you mean?

****

MINSEOK

Kyungsoo and Sehun went with Jongin so why should they like come back?

****

YIXING shuffles through the door, rubbing his eyes and not registering the men sitting around the table.

****

BAEKHYUN

Back on earth, kiddo?

****

YIXING

'Sup?

****

JONGDAE

I think he's still pretty high, Baek.

****

YIXING

I'm high and soaring. Can't bring me down from here anytime soon.

****

YIXING spreads his arms spins around for a few moments.

****

JONGDAE

Careful, or you'll puke all over the place.

****

YIXING stops and grins at JONGDAE.

****

YIXING

Thanks, I completely forgot about that. Would have ended very badly.

****

YIXING giggles and plops down on the seat beside MINSEOK.

****

YIXING

Hello there.

****

MINSEOK

You should think about your lifestyle decisions once you're clear again.

****

YIXING

What you mean?

****

JONGDAE

Don't get blazed 24/7.

****

YIXING

(tapping his index finger on his chin)

Hm...nah, it's too much fun.

****

MINSEOK

Doesn't mean that you should. It could get you into serious trouble.

****

YIXING

Like giant flying sharks?

****

BAEKHYUN bursts out laughing, JONGDAE grinning as well.

****

MINSEOK

What?

****

YIXING

Y'know the stuff you guys were talking about. This thing that eats everything it can find. I can relate though, I'm starving.

****

JONGDAE

Food is on the way. Jongin and the others are getting burgers.

****

YIXING

Jongin, man I didn't know he was here.

****

BAEKHYUN

You rode here in his truck.

****

YIXING

I thought I was drifting up here because this flying shark was gonna kill us all.

****

MINSEOK

Maybe it would be best if you take a little nap until Jongin is back.

****

YIXING

But I wanna fight this shark. It said really mean things about my friends.

****

BAEKHYUN

Alright, Yixing-sweetie, how about we go watch some fish?

****

YIXING

Fish, where? Wanna see.

****

BAEKHYUN takes YIXING by the arm and walks towards the fish tanks holding the reef fish. JONGDAE and MINSEOK shake their heads after the two men left.

****

MINSEOK

And that's why you shouldn't do drugs, kids.

****

JONGDAE

Who are you talking to?

****

MINSEOK

I don't know, it felt like I had to say it.

****

JONGDAE

Weird.

****

_ What did I say about character awareness? _

****

CUT TO BAEKHYUN and YIXING

****

YIXING stands in front of the gobi tank, nose pressed against the glass while Baekhyun snickers beside him.

****

YIXING

Hey buddy, you doing good?

****

The fish flee from the face pressed against the glass.

****

YIXING

No don't run away, it's alright. I just wanna be your friend.

****

BAEKHYUN

They are pretty shy, don't mind them. They don't live long enough to get used to us most of the time.

****

YIXING

(genuinely sad)

That's so sad.

****

YIXING turns to BAEKHYUN with a pout and grabs his hands.

****

YIXING

I really wanna be their friend though.

****

BAEKHYUN

I mean, you can try but they'll die in like a month so don't get your hopes up.

****

YIXING has his face pressed against the glass again.

****

YIXING

I don't want you to die.

****

BAEKHYUN

It can't be helped, buddy.

****

YIXING

(pouting)

But I wanna be their friend.

****

BAEKHYUN

I know, I know.

****

BAEKHYUN ruffles YIXING's hair.

****

BAEKHYUN

C'mon, we gotta get you a glass of water so you get back on track soon.

****

YIXING

Don't wanna leave my friends, what if they're dead when I come back.

****

BAEKHYUN

We can say goodbye to them so they won't miss you as much, alright?

****

YIXING nods and takes a step back from the fish tank.

****

YIXING

Goodbye, Simon and Barbara and Milton and Fred and Roger and-

****

YIXING's finger pokes the glass as he drifts off again.

****

YIXING

I miss Junnie.

****

BAEKHYUN

Who's Junnie?

****

YIXING

My bestest boyfriend-friend.

****

BAEKHYUN

And where is he now?

****

YIXING

At work. Gotta order some people around. He is a military...something important I think. He loves boats.

****

BAEKHYUN

Very interesting, how about you tell me more about him over a glass of water?

****

YIXING

(grinning dopely)

Sounds great.

****

BAEKHYUN escorts YIXING to the kitchenette, fills a glass with tap water and gives it to YIXING.

****

BAEKHYUN

There you go, fresh and cold.

****

YIXING empties the glass in one go.

****

YIXING

You know how we could beat this flying shark thing?

****

BAEKHYUN

No, how?

****

YIXING

Submarines and like explosions right in its face.

****

BAEKHYUN

And how would you get a submarine with lots of explosives?

****

YIXING

Junnie really likes boats. And submarines with these torpedo thingies.

****

YIXING wiggles his hands around in front of his chest.

****

YIXING

Y'know what I mean?

****

BAEKHYUN

Actually yes, I know what you mean.

****

YIXING

I really miss Junnie, can he come here and cuddle me? I wanna cuddle him.

****

BAEKHYUN

Maybe in a bit, but let's wait for Jongin and the food, 'kay?

****

YIXING blinks slowly and nods, shuffling behind BAEKHYUN as he leaves the kitchen area.

********  
  


**SCENE 8: 2:00pm, Tracy's burger shack, San Diego**

****

JONGIN, KYUNGSOO and SEHUN leave the truck and walk towards the entry of the diner. It's shabby and the 'B' in burger and the 'h' in shack don't work anymore in the neon sign. The restaurant is crowded and everyone is staring at a little TV screen in the corner.

****

JONGIN

What's going on here?

****

No one turns around to look at them, instead all people are focused on the screen.

****

SEHUN   
(eyes wide in shock)

Oh my god.

****

SEHUN stares at the news screen showing pictures of a shipwreck floating in the water. The segment is titled 'BIKINI GIRLS DRANK CHAMPAGNE BUT DON'T SWIM ANYMORE'.

****

KYUNGSOO

That's tragic.

****

JONGIN

'That's tragic', really? Kyungsoo people died, you don't just 'That's tragic, I guess, why should I care' this.

****

KYUNGSOO

Why not?

****

JONGIN

Because it's unethical. You're supposed to be crestfallen or something.

****

KYUNGSOO

Alright, I will try my best.

****

SEHUN grabs JONGIN's shoulder and drags him a few meters away from KYUNGSOO.

****

SEHUN

Listen, he's had a rough time because his brother died in this horrible accident and stuff so please let him be for now, alright?

****

JONGIN

Oh sorry, I didn't know this. I feel like such a douche right now.

****

SEHUN pats JONGIN's shoulder.

****

SEHUN

Don't worry he didn't seem offended but be careful around him.

****

JONGIN

Yes, of course.

****

_ Smooth transition. _

****

_ Just kidding, this is awful. Why do you do this to me? _

****

They look to the counter where KYUNGSOO is trying to order food but everyone is still mesmerized by the screen.

****

SEHUN

You like him.

****

JONGIN

I'm sorry?

****

SEHUN

No, don't worry 'bout it.

****

JONGIN

I would never make a move on him because I know that you're into him. I'm not that kind of guy.

****

SEHUN

Good to know. I mean, I'm not sure whether he's interested but I thought this trip could be my chance...I'll wait this whole killer shark thing out and see where it goes I guess.

****

JONGIN

Sure, sure, don't worry 'bout it. Give him time to get over his loss and maybe test the waters 'til then.

****

SEHUN

Maybe, I don't know whether it would be a good idea.

****

JONGIN

If you say so.

****

SEHUN

I do say so.

****

JONGIN

Alright. We should grab the food and get back up there. Give them the news, too.

****

SEHUN

Yeah.

****

SEHUN and JONGIN walk up to KYUNGSOO and talk to the waitress behind the counter.

****

SEHUN

I know that all of this is terrible and tragic, but would you still be able to get us some burgers?

****

CRYING WAITRESS

I don't- I mean- I'll try but I don't know whether the cook would be up for that right now.

****

KYUNGSOO

That is understandable and I know we're asking for a lot here but would you maybe, go ask him and if he wants to tell him our order? Only if that's alright with you of course.

****

CRYING WAITRESS

Yeah, ok, sure I will go talk to him. And see-

The CRYING WAITRESS leaves, blowing her nose on the way to the kitchen.

****

CUT TO THE THREE WITH BOXES OF TAKEOUT.

****

KYUNGSOO

Worked better than expected.

****

SEHUN

I don't know, I think everything's a little soggy and the poor girl was still crying when we left.

****

KYUNGSOO

Not much we can do about it now apart from taking down this thing as soon as possible.

****

JONGIN

You're right.

****

SEHUN

So you're in, too, Jongin?

****

JONGIN

I kinda have been ever since I picked you up but yes, I am officially on boat with whatever it is we're trying to do.

****

KYUNGSOO

Welcome on the sinking ship.

****

The three men get into the car and drive off.

********  
  


**SCENE 8.5: 2:15, Marine Life Research Station, San Diego**

****

KYUNGSOO sits in the truck alone. SEHUN and JONGIN left to hand out the takeout and news about the slaughtered girls.

****

KYUNGSOO

This is much more challenging than expected. Man, how am I supposed to take this seriously if I already know how this shitshow's gonna end in a bit.

****

KYUNGSOO sighs loudly and stares right into the camera with a pitiful expression.

****

_ No. _

****

KYUNGSOO

And how am I supposed to hold back and watch while they try to figure out shit and take way longer than they should. I gotta be subtle about it or else the outcome might be different and more realistic or something. I don't know, but I don't wanna get eaten by this giga shark thing, whether this here is real or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAVE  
> So, I’ve been thinking.  
> FRANK  
> Ok.  
> DAVE  
> Which title do you think is better: ‘GIGA SHARK ATTACK’ or  
> ‘CURIOUS SHARKNENIGANGS’. I really like the wordplay but this doesn’t reveal much about the movie.  
> FRANK  
> Both would be...fitting in quality to describe the movie, Dave.  
> DAVE  
> I see you’ve put your quarrels aside and embraced the project. I’m proud of you.  
> FRANK  
> Yes I have. But I’m not sure how to feel about this yet.  
> DAVE  
> This movie is going to smash the box office. Trust me, this is pure gold.  
> FRANK  
> No, I don’t think so. The plot is telegraphed and the ‘characters’ are as deep and interesting as a loaf of bread. You need to do some serious work on that front.  
> DAVE  
> We’ll see about this once you’re done editing. But I only want to change what is necessary as to not stray from the original version too much.  
> FRANK  
> The original version is not something you should hold onto. It basically needs a complete rewrite if you want to make a good movie out of this.


	3. Act 2, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I'm here to serve you the weekly dosage trashy sharknenigans (yes I do actually think this pun is funny).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Lake

**SCENE 9: 2:20 pm, Marine Life Research Station, San Diego**

****

BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE, JONGIN, KYUNGSOO, MINSEOK, SEHUN and YIXING sit around the conference table in the station with the burgers.

****

BAEKHYUN

So, our Yixing here had a good idea on how to take down the giga shark.

****

_ Roll the credits already, please. This has been going on for way longer than it should. _

****

SEHUN

I'm all ears.

****

BAEKHYUN

He knows this military guy and we could maybe get access to a submarine with explosives on board and sorta blow up the shark.

****

JONGIN

For real?

****

JONGDAE

I know this sounds crazy but it might actually work.

****

MINSEOK

Emphasis on might. It's more likely to get you killed, you know that.

****

BAEKHYUN

We get it, you're scared but this is more important than just the three of us. It killed dozens of girls out there and it's not gonna stop until it's saturated.

****

MINSEOK

This still doesn't mean that we have to act as the bait. There's gotta be a way to lure it in that doesn't involve presenting yourself on a silver plate.

****

KYUNGSOO

He's got a point. We need a decent bait, preferably not one of us. Any suggestions?

****

JONGDAE

We could try to lure it in with fish or blood or something. But we should figure out how to blow that thing up first though. We can't lure it in if we can't blow it up.

****

BAEKHYUN

Maybe a chum bait could work.

****

MINSEOK

Should work, so Yixing said he knows this military guy. How are we supposed to convince him to just give us a submarine?

****

YIXING

I'm just gonna ask him and it'll work.

****

MINSEOK

I don't think this will work.

****

YIXING

He's nice and he'll listen to us.

****

BAEKHYUN

We can tell him what happened and tell him what we want to do.

****

JONGDAE

We got all the tracker data so we might have enough. I mean, after the boat got ripped to shreds there is little doubt that there is something out there.

****

KYUNGSOO

This should be enough, right? I mean, you're the professionals and if you come up with a plan people gotta listen to it.

****

SEHUN

Yeah, I'm pretty sure they will.

****

JONGIN

So just so everyone's on the same page: We're gonna drive to the military base and ask for Junmyeon and tell him to give us a submarine so we can fight the shark?

****

BAEKHYUN

Yes.

****

YIXING

(standing up)

Alright, what are we waiting for?

****

_ This entire scene is so messy. Too many characters don't work well and it's difficult to keep track of. _

****

BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE, JONGIN, KYUNGSOO, SEHUN get up too. MINSEOK looks at them before getting up as well and stepping beside JONGDAE and BAEKHYUN.

****

MINSEOK

Can I talk to you two for a moment?

****

BAEKHYUN and JONGDAE nod and the other men leave for the truck.

****

SEHUN

(yelling)

We'll be in the truck. Don't take to long, please.

****

MINSEOK walks closer towards the other two and pulls them into a hug.

****

MINSEOK

Are we really doing this?

****

JONGDAE

We have to. Who else is gonna do something against it?

****

MINSEOK

But you're hurt,you shouldn't even be out of bed right now, let alone trying to save town.

****

JONGDAE

I don't have much of a choice, Min. We gotta do this and hope for the best.

****

MINSEOK nods and lowers his head.

****

BAEKHYUN

We'll get through this together. I know we can do it.

****

JONGDAE

Maybe but optimism isn't going to save your life.

****

BAEKHYUN

We can't give up before we even tried. This is scary and I'd love to just run and never think about this again but we can't. We have a responsibility here.

****

MINSEOK

I know. But this doesn't change that I don't want to lose either of you. Today's been plenty crazy and I just, want a break, some time to think. We almost died a few hours ago and we didn't even have time to process this because all that's been important was the giant shark and how to stop it.

****

JONGDAE

I'm sorry, Min, I didn't mean to make you feel bad.

****

MINSEOK

I know you didn't. And I'm sorry for making everything difficult and whining all the time but I don't want you to get hurt but you probably will and I don't want to think about it.

****

MINSEOK sniffles and BAEKHYUN and JONGDAE share a teary look.

****

BAEKHYUN

You're not the only one who is scared shitless by this. And by the idea of us not being, together anymore. I get it, don't beat yourself up over it, please Minnie, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It's just so much going on right now.

****

JONGDAE

Yes, please don't feel bad for worrying about us. We're making things really difficult for you and today has us all messed up.

****

MINSEOK

Let's be careful and not take any unnecessary risks. Don't try to play the hero please, it's not worth dying for.

****

JONGDAE

We won't.

****

MINSEOK releases them from his hold and takes a step back. He wipes his nose and looks at BAEKHYUN and JONGDAE who are on the verge of crying too.

****

MINSEOK

Come on, the others are waiting for us.

****

JONGDAE

(sniffling)

You sure you don't need a moment?

****

MINSEOK

I'm fine, this here helped a lot. Knowing that you're aware of the risk and don't want to get yourself killed.

****

BAEKHYUN

We're all on the same page here.

****

MINSEOK

Then let's go.

****

The three men leave the station.

****

THE CAMERA FOLLOWS AFTER BAEKHYUN WHO IS GOING LAST AND ZOOMS IN ON HIS GRIM FACE WHILE THE OTHER TWO MEN GO AHEAD. HE SLOWS DOWN FOR A MOMENT BEFORE HE SPEEDS UP AND GETS INTO THE TRUCK BEHIND THEM.

********  
  


**SCENE 10: 3:00 pm, Navy Base, San Diego**

****

JONGIN's truck stops in front of the gate of the Navy base. YIXING and KYUNGSOO sit in the front, while the other men are huddled in the back of the truck, SEHUN on one side, BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE and MINSEOK on the other.

****

NAVY OFFICER

What's your business?

****

YIXING

We wanna go see Lieutenant Commander Kim.

****

NAVY OFFICER

He's in the middle of a crisis meeting, I'm afraid he's not available right now.

****

KYUNGSOO

That's why we’re here, we got three marine biologists with us who want to see the Lieutenant Commander and discuss the shark attack.

****

NAVY OFFICER

(pausing for a moment to look at the men in the back)

I'll give him a quick call and ask if it's alright to let you in now.

****

The officer steps away and grabs his radio and talks into the microphone. After a few moments he walks towards the truck again.

****

NAVY OFFICER

I have to confirm your identities before I can let you in. An escort will navigate you to a parking spot and LCDR Kim will be waiting there for you.

****

JONGIN

Thank you very much, sir.

****

They hand over their passports and drive through the gate after the NAVY OFFICER confirmed that they were allowed to enter. A soldier navigates the truck to a small slot where a man in with golden stars on his shoulder pads waits for them.

_ Unnecessary details. _

****

YIXING

Junnie.

****

YIXING jumps up and into the other man's arms.

****

JUNMYEON

What are you doing here, Xing. Don't tell me you've sneaked past the officer again. I've told you to stay put when I'm at work. And where are your clothes? You didn’t come here in nothing but your boxers, did you?

****

YIXING

But they're your favorite.

****

JUNMYEON

Xing, I've got work to do, important stuff.

****

BAEKHYUN

Actually, we're here to help take care of this shark problem.

****

Everyone exits the truck and they all line up in front of the Lieutenant Commander.

****

JUNMYEON

So you are the experts?

****

BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE and MINSEOK step forward.

****

JONGDAE

Yes, we are and we want to discuss our info about the attack as well as the course of action we'd like to take.

****

JUNMYEON

I'd be delighted to find out what is going on right now. I suppose you're the rest of the team?

****

JUNMYEON gestures towards KYUNGSOO, SEHUN and JONGIN.

****

SEHUN

(nodding)

You could say so.

****

JUNMYEON

Alright, follow me and I'll bring you to the emergency meeting.

****

JUNMYEON halts and looks at JONGDAE and his bandaged head.

****

JUNMYEON

Did you get this looked at properly? Doesn't look like you should be up and about right now.

****

JONGDAE

With all due respect, Sir, I think now is not the time to be held up on details. I'll manage.

****

JUNMYEON

If you say so but I will intervene if I get the feeling that you should be resting.

****

The Lieutenant Commander turns around and motions for the group to follow him. They walk through the navy base and enter a large building. They stop in front of a huge metal door. JUNMYEON enters and motions for the team to follow him.

****

JUNMYEON

I apologize for the delay but I've brought the heads of the local marine research station with me.

****

BAEKHYUN waves at the officers and other navy people sitting around the conference table.

****

_ Navy people? Dave, please. _

****

The team takes their seats around the table and wait for someone to start.

****

CAPTAIN 1

I'll be frank because the situation we're facing is rather dire, what is this thing we're fighting against? Where did it come from?

****

MINSEOK

It's a giant shark, Sir. We ourselves don't know its origin but it might be connected to the seaquake two days ago. To our knowledge it might be a descendant of a supposedly extinct species from the late Pliocene era almost 4 million years ago.

****

CAPTAIN 2

How do you know so much about it? Did you know of its existence before it attacked the tourist boat and killed all these helpless girls?

****

CAPTAIN 2 slams his fist on the table and his mustache waggles as he fixes BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE and MINSEOK.

****

JONGDAE

(lifting his hands to his chest in defense)

We were attacked by it in the morning. We investigated the disappearance of all our shark tracker signals and headed to the spot where the disappeared.

****

MINSEOK

It sunk our boat but strangely enough ignored us on our life raft. Kyungsoo and the others rescued us and we headed to the station look at the data again and seek medical treatment for my colleague.

****

CAPTAIN 2

My apologies for the accusations but I can't help it. This monster killed so many civilians right under our watch.

****

CAPTAIN 2 glares at the table.

****

BAEKHYUN

None of you could have interfered.

****

JUNMYEON

This doesn't change the fact that a large number of people died in only one attack. The whole coastline was evacuated but this won't solve the problem.

****

OFFICER 1

But how do you want to fight against this beast? We still know very little about it.

****

BAEKHYUN

We know that it's an abnormally large shark, roughly 30 meters in size, but it has the same instincts as its smaller relatives.

****

JONGDAE

It didn't show any signs of further intelligence so we should be able to put up a trap.

****

YIXING

You think we can torpedo it?

****

JUNMYEON

It could be difficult if it's really that large but I think explosives might be our best bet.

****

JONGDAE

We could target its respiratory system. If we manage to distract it long enough that we can fire a torpedo or something similar at its mouth it should do lethal damage.

****

CAPTAIN 3

But it won't just swim around with its jaw wide open.

****

BAEKHYUN

Actually yes, because it needs to breathe through its mouth. And if we offer some kind of bait it will be even more likely that we can land a good shot.

****

CAPTAIN 1

We have the needed firepower and means of transportation to pull of this plan, don't we?

****

JUNMYEON

Yes we do and it should work as long as we can lure in the shark.

****

JONGDAE

The two attacks happened in a radius of 1,5km so I propose we launch our attack in this area.

****

MINSEOK

We need fish offal in order to bait it. And a submarine with torpedoes. I doubt that it will be willing to attack a navy cruiser.

****

JUNMYEON

Yes, I agree. We have one submarine with a moderate firing range of 300 meters. It can be loaded with four torpedos.

****

CAPTAIN 1

We should strike as soon as possible. To prevent further casualties.

****

JUNMYEON

Contact Lieutenant Park please, we need to discuss the execution of this plan.

****

He turns towards KYUNGSOO and the rest.

****

JUNMYEON

Gentlemen, I'm afraid I have to ask you for a favor. Can you organize the bait?

****

JONGIN

Yeah, we can. We should be able to get plenty at the market, right?

****

KYUNGSOO

Probably.

****

JUNMYEON

Thank you very much. I'd like to keep our three experts here to discuss the potential risks.

****

BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE and MINSEOK nod.

****

JUNMYEON

You are dismissed then.

****

The officers salute and leave the room.

****

KYUNGSOO

So I guess you three stay here and the rest of us gets the fish offal?

****

SEHUN

It'll be us three going? Or do you want to join us, Yixing?

****

YIXING

Nope, I'll stay.

****

JONGIN

Alright, so we best get going. See you in a bit.

****

KYUNGSOO, JONGIN and SEHUN leave the room.

********  
  


**SCENE 11: 3:30 pm, Fish market, San Diego**

****

The weather is still dull and the marketplace is mostly empty. The few fish merchants are quiet and mind their own business. SEHUN, JONGIN and KYUNGsoo walk towards one of the stands.

****

KYUNGSOO

Excuse me, Sir, you don't happen to be selling some shark bait?

****

FISH MERCHANT

Aye, I have some for sale. You're planning to go search this giant thing out there?

****

SEHUN

Yes, and get rid of it at the same time.

****

FISH MERCHANT

Sounds cowardly to just go out there and get yourself killed. No offense, but I don't want you lads to do something stupid.

****

JONGIN

The navy Lieutenant Commander asked us to get the bait while he and the rest of his crew discuss the details of the plan.

****

FISH MERCHANT

Aye, if that's the case I'd be glad to help you out. I got more than enough in the back of the storage.

****

The FISH MERCHANT leads them towards the storage and hands each of them a bucket of frozen fish offal.

****

FISH MERCHANT

How much do you need? I've got another dozen buckets further in the back.

****

SEHUN

I think as we need as much as we can get.

****

FISH MERCHANT

Alright, follow me then.

****

CUT TO THE BACK OF THE TRUCK. IT’S LOADED WITH 15 BUCKETS OF CHUM AND JONGIN, KYUNGSOO AND SEHUN SIT IN THE CABIN.

****

FISH MERCHANT

I wish you the best of luck dealing with this thing.

****

SEHUN

Thanks, we will definitely need it.

****

They leave the fish market and drive back to the navy base.

****

JONGIN

(staring ahead with wide eyes)

So we're really doing this?

****

KYUNGSOO

Yes.

****

JONGIN

I just, didn't think the day would turn out like that when I got up.

****

SEHUN 

This is too crazy to be true. I can't wrap my head around the idea of all of this happening but here we are.

****

KYUNGSOO

It's really too freaky to be real.

****

JONGIN

If I had known that I might die today I would have called my mom. Tell her that I'm sorry though this doesn't change who I am.

****

SEHUN

Yeah, there are so many things you wanna say but you don't until it's too late.

****

JONGIN's hands tighten around the steering wheel. He looks at the street but seems distressed.

****

KYUNGSOO

I don't have any regrets. Maybe coming here in the first place but outside of that. Not much that could go worse anyways.

****

SEHUN

Listen, I know this is a ton of stuff to deal with but please don't do anything stupid now, alright? I know it might be tempting to take a chance and be the hero but please be reasonable.

****

KYUNGSOO

I don't want to play the hero but I will go up against this thing and I'm going to kill it. No chances taken, it's set in stone already.

****

SEHUN

What is wrong with you lately? I'm trying to be understanding of your situation but I can't watch you kill yourself.

****

KYUNGSOO

I'm not killing myself, I'm taking care of a problem. I want this all to be over so I can go back to how things are supposed to be.

****

SEHUN

(clenching his fists)

But at what cost? Did you ever stop to think about how other people around you might be feeling? This is not just about you and your egotrip.

****

KYUNGSOO

Don't try to talk me out of this because you won't. I will do this whether you agree with it or not.

****

JONGIN

Kyungsoo, you should listen to him. Nothing good will come out of pettiness right now.

****

KYUNGSOO

I'm not petty. I wanna stand my ground and move on from all the stuff that's going on right now. I'm so sick of it.

****

SEHUN

Here we go again, everything is about you, you don't care that you're hurting your friends left and right. No, everything that's important is almighty you.

****

JONGIN

Sehun, you're going too far. You should both calm down-

****

KYUNGSOO

So I think about what is good for me, what's the big deal. Not everyone is chasing after someone else and is too scared to acknowledge it.

****

JONGIN

STOP IT! Both of you.

****

SEHUN looks out of the window, his lower lip is wobbling but neither KYUNGSOO nor JONGIN mention it. KYUNGSOO steers ahead.

****

JONGIN

We need to stick together. Please, I know that all of this is too crazy to deal with but we can't fight now.

****

SEHUN

Jongin, could you pull over for a minute?

****

JONGIN

Sure.

****

JONGIN pulls over and stops the car. SEHUN unbuckles his seatbelt and gets up from his seat.

****

JONGIN

Please, don't do this.

****

SEHUN

I need some time to breathe, I...I'll catch up with you in a bit. Go ahead and get back to them I'll see you before the takeoff.

****

KYUNGSOO

Stay safe.

****

SEHUN looks at him for a beat, nods and leaves the car. JONGIN starts the engine and the two men drive towards the navy base.

****

JONGIN

You can be a real asshole, you know that?

****

KYUNGSOO

So I have been told.

****

JONGIN

(shaking his head slowly)

I understand that it's a lot and everything but that didn't give you the right to say this to him. He really cares about you.

****

KYUNGSOO

I know.

****

JONGIN

Then why did you say all of this to him? If you know how much it hurts him to see you like this why do you do this to him?

****

KYUNGSOO

Because I have to. I just, have no other choice right now. If I did things differently the outcome of all of this might be different, too.

****

JONGIN

I don't get it. You talk about outcomes and that you have to do certain things but why? How do you know what to do?

****

KYUNGSOO

Jongin, I'm sorry but I can't tell you.

****

JONGIN

Why not? It's seems to be damn important and I think we all deserve to know what you are hiding.

****

KYUNGSOO

I can't. There are things that are bound to happen and some that can't under any circumstances.

****

JONGIN

(angry)

What are you hiding from us?

****

KYUNGSOO

I can't tell you because telling you would probably change everything and kill us all!

****

JONGIN stays silent for a beat after KYUNGSOO's outburst.

****

KYUNGSOO

Please, believe me that I just can't tell anyone right now. Not with so much on the line. This whole thing is very fragile and if I pull at the wrong brick it might come down crashing.

****

JONGIN

I don't know-

****

KYUNGSOO

I beg you, don't mention anything to the others, they can't be distracted during the mission. We all need to be on the same page and I promise I will spill everything once all of these sharknenigans are taken care of.

****

JONGIN

Alright. I won't mention it, but you owe me big time Do Kyungsoo. And you will apologize to Sehun, too.

****

KYUNGSOO

Of course, I will but we need to stay focused right now.

****

SHOT OF THE TRUCK LOADED WITH THE THAWING BAIT DRIVING THROUGH THE MOSTLY DESERTED STREETS UP TO THE NAVY BASE.

********  
  
  


**SCENE 12: 3:55pm, Navy Base, San Diego**

****

Lieutenant Commander JUNMYEON, BAEKHYUN, JONGDAE, MINSEOK and YIXING sit around the conference table. Another person knocks on the door and enters the room.

****

CHANYEOL

(saluting)

You requested my presence, Sir.

****

JUNMYEON

Yes, take a seat Lieutenant. You will be a part of the operation Shark Strike.

****

CHANYEOL

I suppose this will involve a submarine.

****

JUNMYEON

Yes, we plan to use a bait to lure the shark in and then strike with the eX012 and blow it up.

****

MINSEOK

If you aim at the mouth it should inflict enough damage to its respiratory system to kill it, even if the explosion won't blow it up.

****

JUNMYEON

The bait should arrive here soon and we will use cruiser to spread it in the area but we will have to withdraw as the shark is unlikely to attack with such a huge boat in sight.

****

CHANYEOL

So basically, we're on our own once the bait is out?

****

JUNMYEON

Unfortunately, yes. But we will be on the radio so if anything goes wrong we can intervene.

****

CHANYEOL

Alright, so who's gonna be on the submarine except me. I can't operate it all on my own and some more insight might be a good idea.

****

JUNMYEON

We will discuss this with the rest of the team once they arrive here.

****

CHANYEOL

We need three people to keep an eye on the signals, steer and fire the torpedoes.

****

MINSEOK, JONGDAE and BAEKHYUN look at each other, MINSEOK shaking his head at BAEKHYUN.

****

MINSEOK

Baek-

****

The door swings open and KYUNGSOO and JONGIN step into the room without knocking. Everybody turns to them as they walk in and sit down at the table.

****

KYUNGSOO

We got more than enough chum to lure the all the sharks in a 100 kilometer radius at least.

****

SEHUN

Maybe we should let them fight it out instead.

****

BAEKHYUN

Nope, the giga shark will just obliterate all of them in a few minutes. And I personally would prefer that some of the sharks in the area stayed alive.

****

JUNMYEON

If all goes according to plan we won't have to worry about intruders ruining the local ecosystem anymore.

****

CHANYEOL

Great, now we've got everything but the crew. I need two other people to help me operate everything.

****

KYUNGSOO

I'm in.

****

CHANYEOL

Do you know how to read a radar and tell when the thing is approaching?

****

KYUNGSOO

No, but I can shoot the torpedo and get rid of this thing.

****

CHANYEOL

Fair enough. Two out of three.

****

BAEKHYUN

I'm going, too.

****

MINSEOK and JONGDAE turn towards BAEKHYUN, MINSEOK with wide eyes. JONGDAE smiles sadly but nods.

****

MINSEOK

You promised me you wouldn't put yourself in any more danger.

****

BAEKHYUN

One of us three has to, I doubt that either Jongin or Sehun know what to expect and how to know when the right moment to strike is.

****

MINSEOK

Then let me go.

****

BAEKHYUN

No, I'm going, I can't stand someone I- really care about putting their life at stake.

****

MINSEOK

And you think by going out there yourself this is going to solve the problem?

****

JONGDAE

Min, please listen for a moment.

****

JUNMYEON

Alright, we're going to get everything ready, we'll wait for you three to...sort things out until we head out.

****

JONGDAE

Thank you, we won't take long.

****

JUNMYEON nods and he and the other men leave the room. Only the three marine biologists remain.

****

JONGDAE

Min, I know this is difficult for you but one of us has to go. And neither me nor Baek are going to let you go.

****

MINSEOK

But why, what's the difference between me and Baek? I can do this just as well as he can and there's no reason that he has to go out there once again.

****

BAEKHYUN

I know you could, but we all know that the chances of survival are worse than any of us would like it to be. And I don't want to risk losing you.

****

MINSEOK

(angry)

So I have to risk losing you instead?

****

BAEKHYUN

(reaching for MINSEOK)

I know, Minnie. But, I know that the two of you would be fine if something happens. You can take care of each other better than I could so this is the only choice that makes sense.

****

JONGDAE

Baek, that's not true. We won't be fine if it's not the three of us, no matter what happens.

****

MINSEOK

(taking BAEKHYUN’s hand)

Yes, don't ever think that we could just move on if something happens.

****

BAEKHYUN

You're not, making this any easier for me, you know guys.

****

JONGDAE

This whole thing isn't easy.

****

BAEKHYUN

One of us has to go.

****

MINSEOK

You know I can't just let you volunteer.

****

BAEKHYUN

Same for me.

****

JONGDAE

What if I want to go?

****

MINSEOK

You're injured.

****

BAEKHYUN

Yeah, no chance this is gonna happen.

****

JONGDAE

(sighs)

Well, we're at a dead end.

****

MINSEOK

Let's do a coin toss.

****

BAEKHYUN

Are you serious?

****

MINSEOK

(stern)

Yes, I am. And we're all going to accept the outcome no matter what.

****

JONGDAE

So I'm out of the equation or what?

****

MINSEOK&BAEKHYUN

Yes.

****

BAEKHYUN

Alright, whatever the outcome is, neither of us will object.

****

MINSEOK

Yes.

****

BAEKHYUN

I call heads.

****

MINSEOK

Tails, then.

****

MINSEOK nods and produces a dime from his pocket. He hands it to JONGDAE.

****

MINSEOK

Go ahead.

****

JONGDAE swallows and flicks the coin in the air.

Slow motion of the coin turning in the air, all three men staring at it. It hits the table and the rooms is silent for a moment.

****

MINSEOK

Heads.

****

All three stay silent for another moment. MINSEOK stands up and slowly walks towards the door.

****

MINSEOK

Let's go, the others are waiting for us.

****

BAEKHYUN

(gets up and walks towards MINSEOK)

Minnie, it's okay.

****

MINSEOK doesn't react and heads to the door. JONGDAE puts a hand on BAEKHYUN's shoulder and the three leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAVE  
> So what do you think, Frank. Aren’t you curious what’s going to happen next? I mean the final showdown is around the corner and things are going to happen. Really unexpected things.  
> FRANK  
> I’m not so sure about this. I think I know how this is gonna turn out and again, you should get the green light from your actors first. I mean some of these stunts are pretty rough and there’s this other thing too.  
> DAVE  
> C’mon you’re being way too dramatic again.  
> FRANK  
> No I am not. But I have discovered something that makes this whole thing a little more bearable. Besides my trusted soju of course.  
> DAVE  
> What is it?  
> FRANK  
> The characters are bad, Dave. The story is too, Dave. How are they supposed to blow up a 30 meter shark, DAVE.  
> Do you get it, DAVE! This script is garbage. Dave? DAAAAAVE.
> 
>  
> 
> DAAAAAVE  
> I see.  
> A mistake was made.


	4. Act 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again for the Grand Finale! And I promise crazy stuff is about to happen.
> 
>  
> 
> This whole project has been so much fun to work on and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I am aware that this is not your standard FanFic but if there is one thing I love, it's doing something over the top and incredibly stupid. 
> 
> With that I'm gonna leave you to the last chapter, thanks to everyone who stuck around. I hope you'll like the ending to this 'epic' journey.
> 
> Lake

**SCENE 13: 4:40pm, Navy cruiser, 1,5 km away from the coast of San Diego**

****

BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, JONGDAE, JONGIN, JUNMYEON, KYUNGSOO, MINSEOK and YIXING stand on deck, next to the railing. The submarine is sitting next to them.

****

JUNMYEON

Gentlemen, all of you deserve the respect of the entire city, if not the entire country, for this mission. Whether it is successful or not.

****

KYUNGSOO

We will be successful.

****

JUNMYEON salutes, CHANYEOL returns it while KYUNGSOO and BAEKHYUN stand next to him. JONGDAE, MINSEOK, JONGIN and YIXING stand in a line beside the LCDR.

****

CHANYEOL

It's an honor to serve my country, Sir.

****

JUNMYEON

(patting CHANYEOL’s shoulder)

And your country thanks you for this service.

****

MINSEOK

Please, don't get yourselves killed out there.

****

JONGDAE

(putting his fist up)

I know that you can do it.

****

JONGIN walks forward and wraps himself around KYUNGSOO who is annoyed by this display of affection.

****

JONGIN

Stay safe and do what you must.

****

KYUNGSOO

We will, don't worry.

****

JONGIN

(whispering)

There's something that Sehun wants you to have before you go off. Since he's not here I'll give it to you in his name.

****

KYUNGSOO

Jongin, I don't thi-

****

KYUNGSOO is cut off by JONGIN kissing him. The other men stare at the two, JONGDAE and YIXING amused by KYUNGSOO's death glare while the rest seems a little shocked.

****

KYUNGSOO

(pushing JONGIN away)

Really?

****

JONGIN

(winks)

With greetings from Sehun, I hope this motivates you to come back in one piece.

****

CHANYEOL

I'm sure it does.

****

BAEKHYUN

He doesn't look too pleased, though.

****

KYUNGSOO

(grumbling)

I am not pleased.

****

JONGIN

(patting KYUNGSOO’s head)

Alright grump, I'm sorry but I wanted you to know before you go off risking your life.

****

KYUNGSOO

I appreciate the intention but the execution was questionable.

****

JONGIN

Duly noted.

****

BAEKHYUN walks up to MINSEOK and JONGDAE and pulls them into a three-way hug.

****

BAEKHYUN

I'm gonna do my best to get back to you as soon as possible.

****

BAEKHYUN smiles tearily and tries to withdraw but JONGDAE and MINSEOK keep him in place.

****

MINSEOK

You better come back alive or I'll have to go out and whack you for being reckless.

****

BAEKHYUN

I know, Minnie. Sorry for worrying you guys.

****

JONGDAE

There's nothing to apologize for if you return to us.

****

BAEKHYUN

Aye, Sir. This mission is top priority right now. Main objective: not making you cry while I'm away.

****

MINSEOK laughs for a moment, smile sad as he looks at BAEKHYUN.

****

MINSEOK

You know, there's something you need to take with you on this mission.

****

BAEKHYUN

And what might this thing be?

****

MINSEOK

This.

****

MINSEOK pulls BAEKHYUN in and kisses him. BAEKHYUN is shocked for a moment before he closes his eyes and melts into MINSEOK. JONGDAE stands next to them with an amused and longing expression. They part after a good minute, remaining forehead to forehead.

****

BAEKHYUN

This is quite the parting gift.

****

JONGDAE

Only half of it though.

****

JONGDAE plucks BAEKHYUN from MINSEOK's grasp and seals their lips together in a similar fashion to what MINSEOK has done before. MINSEOK grins as JONGDAE and BAEKHYUN stand in front of him, one arm each wrapped around his waist while they kiss.

****

JUNMYEON

Well that was unexpected.

****

KYUNGSOO

It was a long time coming though.

****

JONGIN

(nodding)

Yeah, not surprising at all.

****

MINSEOK, BAEKHYUN and JONGDAE don't notice the other men talking about them and cuddle for a little while longer until JUNMYEON clears his throat.

****

JUNMYEON

I hate to disrupt your heartbreaking moment but we've got a shark to kill.

****

BAEKHYUN disentangles from the other two men and walks back to KYUNGSOO and CHANYEOL.

****

JUNMYEON

I wish you three the best of luck.

****

KYUNGSOO, BAEKHYUN and CHANYEOL nod and walk towards the submarine. They climb in, CHANYEOL first, then KYUNGSOO and then BAEKHYUN.

****

BAEKHYUN

(waving)

See you in a bit guys. Love you.

****

MINSEOK and JONGDAE stand huddled together, a shaky smile on both of their faces as the lid closes and the submarine is lifted in the air to lower it into the ocean next to the cruiser.

****

JONGDAE

(putting an arm around MINSEOK)

He'll be back.

****

MINSEOK

(leaning against JONGDAE)

I know he will. He can't just say the L-word and leave.

****

YIXING

They will be fine.

****

JUNMYEON

Let's hope so. We should go to the cabin and get ready to spread the bait.

****

JONGDAE, MINSEOK and YIXING follow JUNMYEON while JONGIN is busy with his phone.

****

JONGIN

C'mon dumbass, pick up.

****

JONGIN paces on board while the dial tone rings. The call is picked up after a minute.

****

VOICE

What is it, Jongin?

****

JONGIN

Kyungsoo and the others just boarded the submarine and are off. Thought you'd want to know this.

****

SEHUN

Ok. Is that all?

****

JONGIN

Why do you have to be so goddamn petty, Sehun? I get that you're butthurt but this might have cost you the last chance to ever talk to him.

****

There is a minute long pause before SEHUN talks again.

****

SEHUN

Is that all you wanted to talk about?

****

JONGIN

Yes, I thought you'd be interested but nevermind. Get back to me once you've pulled your head out of your ass and think straight again.

****

SEHUN

Will do, later Jongin.

****

The call disconnects and JONGIN looks at the phone screen for a moment with a frown, before he joins the other men in the cabin.

********  
  


**SCENE 14: 4:50pm, Navy submarine (model eX012), 2km away from the coast of San Diego**

****

CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN and KYUNGSOO sit in the submarine and wait for the go-sign. BAEKHYUN observes the radar while KYUNGSOO listens to CHANYEOL talking to the others over the radio.

****

JUNMYEON

(over the radio)

Is everyone in position?

****

CHANYEOL

Yes, we are, Sir.

****

JUNMYEON

Alright the chum will be dumped now.

****

KYUNGSOO and CHANYEOL look out of the front window but don't see any change. Everyone waits in strained silence.

****

JUNMYEON

We will be 1,5km away from your position. This should be enough to not scare the giga shark away. Good luck, gentlemen.

****

BAEKHYUN

So we're all on our own now.

****

KYUNGSOO

Please don't freak out because you just now realized what a shitty situation this is.

****

BAEKHYUN

No, that's not it. I knew what I was getting myself into. This is, too final. I don't know. I'm fine.

****

CHANYEOL

We'll be fine, we only need to get one good shot in and we'll be the heroes. That's a risk we have to take.

****

KYUNGSOO

Yeah, we have to.

****

BAEKHYUN

I suppose, it's too late to do something about it anyways.

****

KYUNGSOO

Minseok and Jongdae really shook you up a bit, didn't they?

****

BAEKHYUN

That's the understatement of the century. I mean, I thought that there could be something but I never even dreamed of this.

****

BAEKHYUN waves his hands in the air and both CHANYEOL and KYUNGSOO nod in understanding.

****

BAEKHYUN

I don't want this to be the end.

****

KYUNGSOO

No one wants this to end badly. And it won't, trust me. We got this.

****

BAEKHYUN

Wow, Mr.Optimism is on a mission.

****

KYUNGSOO

Yeah, and I would prefer to not die down here.

****

CHANYEOL

Same.

****

BAEKHYUN

I thought that you were the grumpy guy who is pissed off by everything around him. I'm glad I was wrong.

****

KYUNGSOO

You know there's always a certain point when you just stop caring and live in the moment you know?

****

CHANYEOL

No not really. But as long as it's doing stuff for you.

****

BAEKHYUN

I'd love to chat a little longer but we've got business to get rid of.

****

BAEKHYUN points towards the screen and a cluster of blinking dots moving closer to them.

****

CHANYEOL

So the bait worked.

****

KYUNGSOO

I think the bait working has been the least of our worries the entire time. Baekhyun, you give the signal and I shoot this bitch.

****

BAEKHYUN

Got it. It's heading straight towards us.

****

JONGDAE

(over the radio)

It's closing in on you.

****

BAEKHYUN

I know but we have to let it come closer before we shoot.

****

MINSEOK

(over the radio)

It's slowing down a bit. 20kmh right now.

****

BAEKHYUN

Got it.

****

JONGDAE

(over the radio)

We love you, Baek.

****

BAEKHYUN nods and stares at the screen and blinks the tears away. KYUNGSOO and CHANYEOL share a look but don't comment.

****

BAEKHYUN

Love you too, guys. Really. But I gotta focus now. Hear you later, alright?

****

MINSEOK

(over the radio)

Sure, we'll be waiting for you.

****

BAEKHYUN stays silent and gulps, taking a moment to compose himself.

****

BAEKHYUN

This is the worst timing for confessions there can be, right?

****

BAEKHYUN laughs a little.

****

KYUNGSOO

Yes, but you three needed to sort this out. It's the best for all of you.

****

BAEKHYUN

I know but I can't be distracted by feelings or something right now.

****

CHANYEOL

Well, right now you aren't so don't worry too much about it. Just wait with the PDA 'til we're off the boat maybe.

****

BAEKHYUN

I can't make any promises.

****

BAEKHYUN smiles cheekily while CHANYEOL sighs and KYUNGSOO eyes the stylish red button in front of him.

****

KYUNGSOO

You tell me when to press this button and the torpedo will take care of the rest.

****

BAEKHYUN

Wait a bit more.

****

The dots move closer and closer and the beeping of the trackers grows louder.

****

CHANYEOL

We have one good shot. Don't mess it up, please.

****

KYUNGSOO

I won't.

****

BAEKHYUN

It sped up again. Kyungsoo you need to shoot NOW.

****

KYUNGSOO hits the glaring red button and they all look ahead to see the torpedo shoot through the water. They see the outline of the giga shark swimming towards them and BAEKHYUN and CHANYEOL gasp.

****

CHANYEOL

Was it hit? Doesn't seem like it. Fire another one!

****

BAEKHYUN

You said one good shot.

****

CHANYEOL

I know but we have to try.

****

KYUNGSOO presses the button again and another torpedo is fired.

****

BAEKHYUN

They explode on contact?

****

CHANYEOL

Yeah, and this last one should've hit it.

****

They see how the shark's nose is hit by the explosive and chunks of flesh are torn off. The shark reels but is still moving towards them.

****

CHANYEOL

Oh fuck.

****

KYUNGSOO smashes the button as the giga shark shows its teeth and is about to hit the submarine. Its jaw is big enough to engulf the entire front of it.

****

BAEKHYUN

How did it not die from the impact? Its gills should be so damaged that it can't survive.

****

KYUNGSOO

They are but it's determined to take us with it.

****

CHANYEOL

That's crazy, I-

****

The submarine is shook by the collision and the glass is lined with cracks, the electronics flicker for a moment.

****

JONGDAE

(over the radio)

Baek, wha-

****

The electronics die and the entire submarine is engulfed in darkness, the jaw of the giga shark filling up the front window as it clamps down on the metal parts. The water around them is colored red and the shark seems to be losing strength.

****

KYUNGSOO

Chanyeol, can you still move the boat? It's possible right?

****

CHANYEOL

Not when the engine is dead. I can get us to the surface but not with that thing biting onto the submarine.

****

BAEKHYUN

So we have to pray that it will die fast so we can get back up there in time.

****

CHANYEOL

Yes, it seems like that. For now, we can't do anything but hope that it let's us go and doesn't drag us further down.

****

ZOOM OUT SHOWING THE DAMAGED SUBMARINE AND THE GIGANTIC SHARK HOLDING ONTO IT. PART OF ITS HEAD IS BLASTED OFF AND IT BARELY MOVES ANYMORE. ITS JAW IS STILL TIGHT AROUND THE SUBMARINE, LITTLE AIR BUBBLES RAISE THROUGH THE RED WATER TO THE SURFACE.

********  
  


**SCENE 15: 5:00pm, Navy cruiser, 1km away from the coast of San Diego**

****

JUNMYEON, JONGDAE, MINSEOK, JONGIN and YIXING stand in the cabin of the cruiser and look at the radar screen. They giga shark is closing in on the submarine.

****

MINSEOK

Did they hit it?

****

JUNMYEON

Maybe, it's still moving towards them.

****

JONGDAE

Baek, what's going on?

****

The radar shows the shark colliding with the submarine and its signal vanishes. MINSEOK and JONGDAE, standing close together stare at the screen in shock. JUNMYEON frowns while YIXING and JONGIN stare at the screen but don't know what's going on.

****

JONGIN

What happened?

****

JUNMYEON

The shark crashed into them. Or something like that. The connection is dead.

****

JONGIN

We have to get there as soon as possible.

****

JUNMYEON orders the Captain to head towards the now vanished submarine. JONGIN and YIXING stand close together, JUNMYEON puts a hand on each of their shoulders with a grim expression. MINSEOK and JONGDAE continue to stare at the monitor. The shark isn't moving anymore and a few of the trackers seem to have deactivated.

****

JONGDAE

They got it, right?

****

JUNMYEON

We can't know for sure but it does look like they did.

****

JONGDAE nods, biting his lip while MINSEOK pulls him a little closer.

****

JUNMYEON

(looking at the couple)

Military submarines are pretty sturdy, I...wouldn't give up just yet.

****

YIXING

Is there a way they can get back to the surface if the submarine is damaged?

****

JUNMYEON

It'll be difficult if the engine and everything is dead. Still, Lieutenant Park is an experienced submarine captain and was trained to handle this scenario.

****

JONGIN

Let's just, get there as soon as possible and see what we can do.

****

JUNMYEON

Yes, we should be there in a few minutes.

****

JUNMYEON and YIXING leave the cabin, both sending a gaze towards JONGDAE and MINSEOK before they step out. JONGIN hovers in the door for a moment before stepping towards them and wrapping them in a hug.

****

JONGIN

We'll get them, alright?

****

MINSEOK

Hopefully.

****

JONGDAE and MINSEOK endure the embrace for a moment before pulling away from JONGIN.

****

JONGIN

I'll leave you two to it. But please, we don't know what happened to them yet.

****

MINSEOK

Thank you, Jongin.

****

JONGIN nods and leaves the cabin.

****

JONGDAE

(close to tears)

I shouldn't have let him go.

****

MINSEOK

We all decided that one of us had to go.

****

JONGDAE

But I agreed to sending him off, I didn't try and keep him from going like you did.

****

MINSEOK

You can't blame yourself for this. All three of us agreed to Baek going in the end. It's not your fault.

****

JONGDAE pulls away from MINSEOK and turns his back towards him. His eyes are shining wetly.

****

JONGDAE

I could've objected and pledged to go myself. But I didn't because I was scared.

****

MINSEOK gently turns JONGDAE around to him and cradles his face.

****

MINSEOK

We all are scared shitless Jongdae, you're injured and there was now way that either Baek nor me would have let you go like this.

****

JONGDAE

And I allowed him to go so you could stay here. I should have been more adamant about this.

****

MINSEOK

Beating yourself up over this won't do anything good. Dae, we can't give up like that. Not until we know if he's well or...not.

****

JONGDAE sniffles and nods. MINSEOK wipes his nose and JONGDAE wraps his arms around him, burying his face in his neck.

****

JONGDAE

I don't- He can't be, hurt.

****

MINSEOK

I know.

****

MINSEOK pats his back and fights the tears down for the moment. JONGDAE starts crying in earnest and clings to MINSEOK while the cruiser rushes towards the location.

****

JONGIN stands in the front of the deck and looks at the undisturbed ocean.

****

JONGIN

We'll be fine, my ass. Whatever you were hiding, Kyungsoo, I don't know if it'll help you out there.

****

JONGIN's phone rings and he looks at the display before accepting the call.

****

CALLER

Jongin, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me I just couldn't think and ran away but I'm waiting for you. What are they doing? Did they kill it? Is he alright, Jongin, please tell me that he is.

****

JONGIN

We're on our way to them right now. We don't know much, their radio died but it seems like they killed the shark.

****

SEHUN

They're still out there and you don't know if, if they are still there.

****

JONGIN

We will be there in a minute or two but so far I can't see anything.

****

SEHUN

I messed everything up and now I couldn't even tell him.

****

JONGIN

We don't know what happened, Sehun, he could be fine.

****

SEHUN

Could be. Still, I never told him.

****

JONGIN

I may have sorta hinted at it.

****

SEHUN

You did what?

****

JONGIN

I...dropped a comment about you when they took off. He knows Sehun.

****

SEHUN

Thank you but also fuck you.

****

JONGIN

You're welcome. Don't complain too much, you were too busy pouting to make it so I took matters into my own hands.

****

JONGIN sees a growing spot of red in the water with something swimming a few hundred meters away.

****

JONGIN

Sehun, I'll call you back in a bit alright?

****

SEHUN

No, please I need to know what's going on. Do you see anything?

****

JONGIN

Yeah, there's something ahead of us, it looks pretty huge.

****

SEHUN

Could it be the shark?

****

JONGIN

I don't know.

****

JUNMYEON and YIXING walk next to JONGIN and look at the carcass floating ahead of them.

****

JUNMYEON

They did it.

****

YIXING

This is one huge shark for sure.

****

JONGIN

It's the shark, Sehun. They got it.

****

SEHUN

Can you see the submarine or anything?

****

JONGIN

No, not right now. No wait there is something, I think.

****

The cruiser slows down and MINSEOK and JONGDAE walk onto the deck. They spy the dead shark and run towards the railing where the rest of them men are grouped.

****

JONGIN

Is this the submarine?

****

JONGIN points toward something floating near the carcass. As they cruiser moves closer all men gasp as it is indeed the submarine, partially crushed like a soda can. The top of it sinks below the surface every now and then but it doesn't seem to be sinking.

****

JUNMYEON

Get it out of the water. Carefully.

****

JONGIN

Sehun, I'll call you back.

****

JONGIN ends the call as he looks at the submarine floating in the water beside the cruiser.

****

The crane starts moving and the submarine is lifted up and onto the deck after a few failed attempts of fastening the straps around it. Water streams down and it looks like the inside of it is was completely drenched.

****

MINSEOK

They're in there. Look!

****

MINSEOK points towards the front window that's spiderwebbed with tiny cracks making it difficult to see the interior. Three figures sit in the front, unmoving by the looks of it.

****

JONGIN

Are they alright?

****

No one answers. MINSEOK, JONGDAE and JUNMYEON rush to where the submarine is set down on deck. A few other crew members join them, carrying a huge first aid kit as well as several stretchers.

****

JUNMYEON

Open the top and get them out of there!

****

A few men comply and force the lid open. Upon closer inspection neither of the men inside are conscious.

****

SOLDIER 1

Sir, the rear was severely damaged and caused a leak into the submarine.

****

JUNMYEON

Did you check their vitals?

****

SOLDIER 2

Yes, all three are unconscious but seem stable. We have to get them in a hyperbaric chamber as soon as possible.

****

JUNMYEON

I will see to it.

****

JUNMYEON goes to the cabin.

****

KYUNGSOO, BAEKHYUN and CHANYEOL are extracted from the crushed submarine and placed on the stretchers. All three get an oxygen mask and both BAEKHYUN and CHANYEOL come back to consciousness slowly. MINSEOK and JONGDAE rush to BAEKHYUN's side and study his face as his eyes flutter open.

****

MINSEOK

(taking one of BAEKHYUN’s hands)

Baek, can you hear me?

****

BAEKHYUN

Yeah, but you're looking a little wonky Minnie. Dae too.

****

POV SHOT OF BAEKHYUN, MINSEOK’S AND JONGDAE’S FACES ARE BLEARY.

****

JONGDAE

Must be the decompression. Baek, we've got you alright? You'll be put in a recompression chamber in a bit. Hold on 'til then.

****

BAEKHYUN

Hmm, will do.

****

BAEKHYUN blinks slowly and squints as he looks ahead.

****

BAEKHYUN

What about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo? Are they alright?

****

MINSEOK

Yeah, they're alright.

****

BAEKHYUN

I have to thank Chanyeol for getting us up there again. Didn't think I'd get to see you two again.

****

JONGDAE

You really had us worried when the radio cut off and we didn't know what happened.

****

BAEKHYUN

The shark rammed us and the entire electronics were cut.

****

MINSEOK

You were lucky that the submarine didn't fill up while you were passed out. The leakage was small thankfully.

****

BAEKHYUN

Uh-huh. We really were lucky.

****

Both JONGDAE and MINSEOK kneel beside the makeshift bed. BAEKHYUN lies on his back with a mask strapped to his face while MINSEOK and JONGDAE hold his hands.

****

BAEKHYUN

It's all gonna be fine in a bit, I promise.

****

MINSEOK and JONGDAE sniffle as BAEKHYUN smiles and the three huddle closer together.

****

CUT TO KYUNGSOO AND CHANYEOL IN A SEPARATE ROOM. CHANYEOL SITS ON HIS STRETCHER WHILE KYUNGSOO IS STILL UNCONSCIOUS.

****

JUNMYEON

So what happened down there?

****

CHANYEOL

We hit this damned thing but it still tried to get us, Sir. The first two hits didn't take it out immediately so it got the chance to bite onto us and dragged us down.

****

JUNMYEON

Good work, Ltn. Park. You saved a lot of lives out there. Including yours and that of your comrades.

****

CHANYEOL

I only did what was expected of me, Sir.

****

JUNMYEON

And you exceeded our expectations. We have to get a new submarine  but I know that the higher ups will be pleased to hear about your heroic deeds for our country.

****

CHANYEOL salutes and looks towards JONGIN who sits next to the unconscious KYUNGSOO. A medic tends to him and measures his blood pressure and pulse.

****

JONGIN

Shouldn't he have woken up or something?

****

MEDIC

The decompression hit him harder than the other two so it might take a while. He's stable though and we'll get him treated as soon as we reach the shore.

****

JONGIN

Will he be alright?

****

MEDIC

Difficult to say right now but the signs are positive so far. He hasn't been unconscious long before we got to him so he should recover in a bit.

****

JONGIN

Ok, if you say so.

****

JONGIN looks at KYUNGSOO, hands cramped around his phone. He unlocks it and is greeted by an onslaught of messages by SEHUN. He dials his number and the call is picked up on the first ring.

****

SEHUN

Jongin, what the fuck! What's going on?

****

JONGIN

We found them Sehun, the submarine barely survived and they were unconscious when we found them. Kyungsoo still is.

****

SEHUN

Will he be okay? Where are they taking him?

****

JONGIN

To the hospital. They're gonna put him in a hyper-something chamber so he can recover from the ascent in the submarine.

****

SEHUN

Which one? Nevermind I'll wait at the navy dock and go there with you. When will you be here?

****

JONGIN

I don't know, 20 minutes or so. The medic said he's gonna be alright, Sehun.

****

SEHUN

Ok, but I'm still gonna be there. What about the other two? Are they fine, too?

****

JONGIN

Yes, they are. Everyone made it and they're not badly hurt as far as I know.

****

SEHUN

That's great, I-I'll be waiting for you. Call me if anything happens.

****

JONGIN

Will do. Don't worry too much Sehun, the worst is over.

****

SEHUN

I know, I know. I just want to see that he's fine for myself.

****

JONGIN

We'll be there in a bit. Hold on 'til then.

****

SEHUN

Yeah. See ya.

****

JONGIN ends the call and looks at the unmoving face of the unconscious man before him. KYUNGSOO doesn't show any signs of waking up.

****

CHANYEOL

What's gonna happen to the shark? We can't just leave it out here.

****

JUNMYEON

We informed the closest base and they are on their way to pick up the carcass so it can be inspected. Monstrous thing, if I didn't know better I'd say my eyes are playing tricks on me.

****

CHANYEOL

You tell me. We blew half of its face of and it still attacked us.

****

JUNMYEON

Let's hope that whatever this is was the last of its species.

****

CHANYEOL

Yes, maybe Baekhyun and the rest can find out more about it.

****

JUNMYEON

I'm sure they will, but I think they're gonna take a bit of break before that. Can't blame them after all that has happened today.

****

JONGIN

This was one crazy day for sure.

****

FADE OUT AND A MEDIUM RANGE SHOT OF THE NAVY CRUISER PULLING INTO THE HARBOR AND KYUNGSOO, BAEKHYUN AND CHANYEOL ARE RUSHED AWAY TO THE HOSPITAL. MINSEOK AND JONGDAE RIDE WITH THEM WHILE JONGIN TALKS TO SEHUN AND TELLS HIM EVERYTHING. 

PUT SOME ORCHESTRA MUSIC OVER THIS SHOT. THE DENOUEMENT WITHOUT ANY DIALOGUE FROM THE CHARACTERS WHILE THE STORY COMES TO AN END.

****

_ This is a little too artsy for this kind of movie, Dave. You've started with crap so stick with it 'til the end. _

********  
  
  


**SCENE 16: 8:30am, Do Kyungsoo's trailer located somewhere in San Diego**

****

KYUNGSOO is asleep at the small table, head buried in his arms while he snores. His arms rest on an opened binder and the title "GIGA SHARK ATTACK" decorates the top of the page. A knock comes from the metal door and KYUNGSOO is ripped from his slumber.

****

VOICE

Kyungsoo, you gotta get up man, makeup is waiting for you.

****

SEHUN enters the trailer and shakes his head as he sees his friend sleeping on his script.

****

SEHUN

We gotta get all the way to scene 10 today, we only rented the laboratory space until today. C'mon dude, time to get up.

****

KYUNGSOO grumbles but sits up and wipes a bit of drool from his cheek.

****

KYUNGSOO

I'll be out in a minute.

****

SEHUN

Alright, alright. But don't think you can be all grumpy on us because you fell asleep on your script. Told ya to lay low for a bit.

****

KYUNGSOO

Yeah, whatever. I had a shitty night and a shitty dream so please allow me to take a shower before I gotta get out there.

****

SEHUN

Permission granted, Soo. But don't loaf around or I'll drag you out of here whether you want it or not.

****

KYUNGSOO ignores SEHUN and walks towards the small cubicle in the back of the trailer. SEHUN leaves the trailer and KYUNGSOO sighs deeply.

****

KYUNGSOO

The dumbest dream ever. I'll never revise and fall asleep again.

****

KYUNGSOO nods to himself and prepares to take a shower.

****

FADE OUT OF THE SCENE, SHOW A SMALL COMPILATION OF BACKSTAGE FOOTAGE WHILE THE CREDITS ROLL LIKE THE ACTORS LOOKING AT THE CAMERA SCREEN AND THE DIRECTOR AND EVERYONE ELSE GATHERING AND OF COURSE WE GOTTA SHOW THE REACTIONS OF THE KISS SCENES! THAT’S WHAT PEOPLE WANT TO SEE, RIGHT?

ANYWAYS, JUST THROW SOME MOMENTS ON SCREEN AND THEN FADE OUT UNTIL THERE IS “FIN.” THERE.

********  
  


THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I..did it, right? It’s over. After all of this it’s finally over and I can go back to enjoying my life and working with professional screenwriters.  
> DAVE  
> What’s that supposed to mean? This movie is professional and so am I. I own a company.  
> FRANK  
> I don’t care anymore. You paid me and I did what you wanted me to do. I hope we never cross paths again.  
> It has been a pain to work with you.  
> DAVE  
> No need to be hurtful just because you have a little alcohol problem and don’t know what a good movie script is.  
> FRANK  
> Alright, whatever good luck with finding a director that wants to make this movie. Farewell, Lee.


End file.
